


Secret Santa stories (Истории тайного Санты)

by KarenDeidre



Category: The Lost World (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenDeidre/pseuds/KarenDeidre
Summary: A collection of stories that happen to our favorite characters in the series (not just a Christmas theme this time). Written as part of the corresponding story marathon in 2017-18. Written based on pre-collected reader requests.Сборник коротких историй, которые происходят с нашими любимыми героями сериала - на разные темы, не только Рождества. Написано в рамках соответствующего марафона историй в 2016-17 годах по предварительно собранным заявкам читателей.
Relationships: Marguerite Krux/John Roxton, Veronica Layton/Edward Malone





	1. Witch (Ведьма)

**Author's Note:**

> I know that reading fan fiction that is written in a foreign language is always difficult. Believe me, I read all my favorite works here through Google translate! And Russian is also one of the most complex languages in the world. So if you decided to start reading despite the perceived difficulties, you are already my hero!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader's request: Marguerite was captured by the tribe and is going to drown her, saying that if she survives, it means that she is a witch and she is finished, no, it means no. And Roxton and his team save her. Really cute in the end, no deaths.
> 
> Заявка читателя: Маргарит схватило племя и собирается утопить ее, мол, если выживет – значит, ведьма и ей конец, нет - значит нет. И Рокстон с командой ее спасает. Милота в конце, никаких смертей.

Тяжелый сумрак неумолимо заполнял собой помещение, не обращая внимания на жалкую пару свеч, чадящих на грубо сколоченном столе. Давил на людей, и без того сумрачных и неразговорчивых, согбенных под грузом тягостного ожидания, словно нарочно усиливая царящее в хижине беспокойство. 

\- Но ведь мы можем что-то сделать с этим, Джордж? Хоть что-то? 

Вероника стояла напротив ученого и не сводила с него испытующего, требовательного взгляда. В голове просто не укладывалась озвученная им информация. И она надеялась, что следом Челленджер поведает и план, рисующий выход из этой западни. 

\- Пока не знаю, дорогая. Но я работаю над этим!

\- Так работайте быстрее, - огрызнулся Рокстон, перезаряжая свой пистолет. – Иначе я разберусь по-своему!

\- И тем самым наверняка убьете ее, Джон! - Мелоун, предвосхищая его необдуманные действия, встал у двери, загораживая спиной выход. – Их здесь сотни. Хорошо обученных, организованных, фанатичных воителей. И если мы постараемся вызволить Маргарит боем, то тут же окажемся на скамье подсудимых рядом с ней.

\- Да Вы просто трусите, Нед! С дороги!

\- И не подумаю.

\- Я сказал - прочь!

Пуговицы с воротника, не выдержав яростного натиска охотника, посыпались на пол. Но Мелоун лишь крепче впился руками в косяки и не сдвинулся с места, баррикадируя собственным телом дверь. Во что бы то ни стало стремясь удержать друга от опрометчивого шага. 

\- Хватит! – Вероника подоспела к нему на выручку, буквально повисая на локте Рокстона и оттаскивая его прочь. – Джон, опомнитесь! Мы тоже любим Маргарит!

\- Тогда почему она все еще там, одинокая и брошенная? Прошло уже трое суток с момента этого бредового обвинения в колдовстве, а мы так и не сдвинулись с мертвой точки! 

\- Мы попробуем еще раз. – Джордж с шумом захлопнул свод законов поселения, что являл собой толмут внушительных размеров. – Я постараюсь воспроизвести фокус с зеркалами, с порохом… Да что угодно, лишь бы хоть немного рассеять их средневековые предрассудки. Возможно, это даст нам дополнительное время. А Вы пока отыщите Маргарит, поговорите с нею еще раз. Но не более того. Вы слышите меня, Джон?

\- Прекрасно слышу. – Рокстон, мрачный, словно грозовая туча, нехотя передал оружие Веронике. – Но если к моменту моего возвращения Вы так и не озвучите мне план по спасению мисс Кру, я возьму дело в свои руки. Даю Вам слово.

Грубо отпихнув репортера с дороги, он покинул хижину, выделенную им одним из старейшин племени, и направился в дальний конец деревни, где располагалась передвижная тюрьма. Друзья, растерянные и обеспокоенные, молчаливо смотрели ему вслед. 

***

\- Маргарит, как Вы?

Рокстон тенью проскользнул к клетке, в которой уже третьи сутки томилась наследница, дожидаясь собственной казни. Густой полог джунглей, со всех сторон обступающий деревню, скрывал его от чужих глаз.

\- Зла. Обессилена. Устала Вас ждать. - Наследница, что прислонилась спиной к дальним прутьям решетки, не спешила открывать глаза или выказывать признаков энтузиазма или радости относительно его появления. – Теперь-то у Вас есть план? Как скоро Вы собираетесь вытащить меня отсюда?

\- Мы пока еще работаем над этим. Сейчас Вероника с Челленджером как раз проводят представление, доказывающее, что Вы не ведьма.

\- О, ну это им вряд ли удастся. Я уже пробовала не раз. Приветсвую, рыбки!

Наследница скривилась и досадливо ударилась затылком о прутья клетки. Она уже перепробовала все ухищрения, что позволили бы ей спастись. Но все было тщетно, люди, напутствуемые древним преданием, свято верили в то, что она ведьма и их предсказанная погибель. И с каждым часом надежды на счастливое избавление становилось все меньше, но слова Рокстона, неубедительные и неуверенные, стали последней каплей. 

\- Маргарит.

\- Вот только не надо этого, Джон! Хватит с меня пустых обещаний о том, что все будет хорошо, и все мы выберемся из этого живыми и невредимыми. Это плато день за днем расставляет для нас смертельные ловушки, и пришла пора кому-то вслед за Саммерли попасться в одну из них. Этого давно следовало ожидать. Правда, никогда не думала, что это буду именно я.

Наследница в сердцах толкнула ногой чашу с водой, что каждый день заботливо меняли ее тюремщики. Ей необходимо было на что-то выплеснуть снедавшую ее злость, но почему-то избирать на роль отдушины Рокстона в этот раз не хотелось. Словно она и правда верила, что это их последние часы, последняя встреча. Как будто действительно было не наплевать, какой он ее запомнит, и она верила его опрометчиво брошенному обещанию: Я Вас не забуду, поверьте.

\- Не смейте так говорить! Маргарит, да придите же Вы в себя. Что с Вами?! Ведь нет ничего, за что Вы сражались бы отчаянней, чем за свою собственную шкуру.

\- О, очень лестно, что Вы такого высокого мнения обо мне, лорд Рокстон!

Она фыркнула и отвернулась, сев боком к нему. Спрятала лицо во мраке навеса, что едва рассеивал тусклый свет факелов, расставленных вокруг клетки. Не хватало только, чтобы он стал свидетелем полного комплекта ее слабостей: страха, отчаянья, слез. 

И это поведение, столь не свойственное той Маргарит, которую он знал, сбивало Рокстона с толку.

\- Вы не можете сдаться! Прекращайте этот цирк и боритесь.

Маргарит промолчала, спуская ему эту вспышку, и в первый раз за все это время Джону стало по-настоящему страшно. А что, если он что-то упустил из виду? Что, если надежды и правда нет? Даже просто представить этот мир без нее было невыносимо. Тошно. 

Рокстон вышагнул из тени и приблизился к клетке, наплевав на все предосторожности и грозные оклики стражей. Опустил руку на ее ладонь, судорожно обхватившую один из прутов.

\- Я не оставлю Вас, Маргарит, слышите? Буду биться до последнего вздоха. Мы выберемся, поверьте, еще не настал наш час погибать.

\- Я устала, Джон. Я так устала.

\- Это скоро пройдет.

\- Нет, Вы не понимаете.

\- Так объясните мне, Маргарит. В конце концов, при любом развитии событий Вам нечего терять. Любое Ваше откровение умрет вместе со мной, не став достоянием чужих ушей.

Она рассмеялась. Отрывисто и хрипло. Сквозь подступающие к горлу слезы.

\- Я устала от всего этого. Каждый день - это битва, испытание, преодоление. Гонка со смертью. Я и так с детства вгрызалась в нее, чтобы банально выжить. И вот тогда, когда мне наконец стало казаться, что все получилось и можно вздохнуть спокойно, о себе напомнило мое прошлое... И мы отправились на это забытое богом плато, где пляска со смертью пошла по новому кругу! – Маргарит покачала головой, припоминая свою безрадостную жизнь, и горько усмехнулась. - Я бесконечно устала все время бороться и выживать, Джон. Какой смысл в таком существовании?

\- Так попробуйте не выживать, а жить, Маргарит. - Он крепче сжал ее холодные пальцы. – К тому же, Вам больше не нужно сражаться в одиночку. У Вас есть я, все мы. Мы Ваша семья, Маргарит. А осознание того, что опасность поджидает за каждым углом, может не только отравлять жизнь, но и делать ее ценнее, ярче, желанней. Позволять острее чувствовать ее и наслаждаться каждым моментом. Просто отдайтесь этим чувствам, позабыв об остальном. 

\- Если бы это было так легко, - с горечью бросила она. – Вам всегда так просто рассуждать.

\- Нет. И это вовсе не пустые слова, Маргарит. За последний год я осознал, что уже далеко не туманная перспектива возможного возвращения в Лондон толкает меня на участие в длительных исследовательских экспедициях на пару с Вами. И если нам суждено навсегда остаться на этом плато, я не буду корить судьбу. Уж скорее буду неустанно благодарить за то, что она подарила мне, приведя сюда. И это то, что я чувствую.

\- Джон. Не нужно, не сейчас.

Она постаралась выдернуть свою ладонь, но он не позволил, удержав ее мягко, но настойчиво. 

\- Нет, именно сейчас. Я не боюсь того, что чувствую к Вам. А что относительно Вас, Маргарит? Вы чувствуете это?

\- Только лишь затекшую спину да камни в почках!

\- Маргарит.

\- Мне страшно. Сейчас мне очень холодно и страшно. И я чувствую, как смерть касается моих ладоней...

\- Не нужно бояться. Я не оставлю Вас, слышите? Разве я хоть раз подводил?

\- Нет.

\- Так почему все должно измениться? Просто доверьтесь мне, хорошо? Мы вытащим Вас отсюда. Я обещаю.

Она кивнула, сама не зная толком, с чем соглашаясь, и встала на колени у края своей темницы. Не моля более о чуде, только лишь желая и смутно надеясь на него. Прижалась лицом к прутьям, чувствуя, как он губами касается ее лба, покрытого испариной. Даруя хрупкое подобие надежды и силы, чтобы дотянуть до утра. И больше всего на свете ей хотелось, чтобы он не уходил, не оставлял ее на растерзание ночной темноте и демонам прошлого, что обретали в ней голос и власть над разумом. 

Охранники, то и дело окликающие его, не замолкали, раздражая своим стрекотом. Но Рокстон не обращал на это никакого внимания, согревая в ладонях ее дрожащие, заледенелые пальцы.

\- Я с тобой, Маргарит. Я всегда буду с тобой.

***

Это все-таки случилось. Сколько бы она ни храбрилась, ни верила в чудо, посылая то проклятья, то мольбы к безразличным небесам, казнь не отменили. Вот только желание жить, стоило ей лишь коснуться кромки воды босыми ступнями, яростно напомнило о себе. Отрешенность и податливость, не свойственные ее натуре, остались в давящем мраке ночи.

\- Нет! Пустите меня! Это ошибка! Джон!!

\- Маргарит!

Несмотря на опутывающие тело веревки, она сражалась изо всех сил: царапалась, кусалась, пиналась; старалась вырваться из захвата, извиваясь подобно змее. Но все было тщетно. Двое стражников, мускулистых и крепких, легко справились с нею, повалив на мокрые бревна и напоследок болезненно стиснув сведенные за спиной руки. Плот неотвратимо и неспешно приближался к середине речного плеса, где ей предстояло проститься с жизнью, и местное подобие священнослужителя все яростнее зачитывало свои молитвы. Но она больше не слышала их, концентрируя все свое внимание на том, что творилось на берегу.

\- Маргари-ит!

Она видела, как Джон бесновался, устремляясь вместе с Вероникой к ней на выручку. Как отвлекал на себя всеобщее внимание, разбрасывая стражников в разные стороны, словно щепки. И как падал под градом ответных ударов и поднимался. Все время поднимался, прорываясь к ней на помощь. Последним, что отпечаталось на сетчатке заволоченных слезами глаз, был он же – скорчившийся в луже крови, едва дышащий под грузом придавивших его тел.

\- Маргари-и-ит!

Она слышала его. Ее имя ни на мгновение не сходило с его уст, и это рождало дикую, кривую улыбку на искусанных губах. До самого последнего момента, пока мутные воды не сомкнулись у нее над головой и не захлестнули жидким огнем саднящие легкие.

Маргарит дернулась, стараясь добраться до поверхности и глотнуть воздуха. Но вновь ощутила давящие на плечи ладони. Безжалостные, беспощадные, что, не дрогнув, обрекали ее на смерть за преступление, в котором она не была повинна. От нехватки кислорода Маргарит заметалась хаотичнее, паникуя, и все сильнее путаясь в отяжелевшей, напитавшей водой юбке. Что мешала, спеленывала ее, равно как и распущенные, струящиеся по волнам волосы.

Пока чья-то крепкая рука, протянувшаяся к ней с самого дна, не утянула ее в бурлящий омут, безмолвным криком ужаса выбивая остатки кислорода из легких. Свет померк, и давящая на грудь тяжесть исчезла.

***

\- Как она, Челленджер?! 

Мелоун, что сам едва мог отдышаться после длительного заплыва, не сводил глаз с раскинувшейся на каменном полу наследницы. Остатки трубки, сооруженной профессором для дыхания под водой, он отбросил в сторону и, пошатываясь, поднялся на ноги. От напряжения и нехватки воздуха его слегка штормило.

Маргарит же, которую репортеру пришлось тащить под водой в течение несколько минут, все еще не подавала признаков жизни. Ее тело, опутанное остатками наспех рассеченных веревок и без движения распростертое на полу пещеры, внезапно показалось репортеру неописуемо хрупким. Казалось, что руки Челленджера, огромные и грубые, вот-вот проломят грудную клетку.

\- Не мешайте!

Джордж заметно нервничал, по примеру Артура повторяя нехитрые приемы реанимации. 

Он приподнял ее руки, сводя лопатки за спиной, и вновь надавил на спину, на сей раз еще резче и сильнее. Изо рта наследница потоком хлынула вода. Маргарит дернулась, рассадив подбородок о грубый камень, и зашлась в судорожном кашле.

\- Тише. Тише, все хорошо.

Мелоун улыбнулся и, словно разом обессилев, оперся спиной о стену пещеры. Он до последнего боялся, что эта затея, придуманная ими в хаосе и панике последних часов, не сработает. Но они победили, как всегда. И теперь оставалось дождаться лишь Рокстона с Вероникой, что добросовестно исполняли свои роли, разыгрывая ошалелых от горя путников, с которых вдруг спало заклятие очищенной водами реки колдуньи. 

Когда она смогла открыть глаза, а не просто вслушиваться в обволакивающий ее, успокаивающий знакомый голос, Джон уже был рядом. Искаженный каплями воды, застывшими на ресницах. Изукрашенный кровоподтеками и ссадинами, с рваной раной, пересекающей предплечье, и тугой повязкой, стягивающей ребра. Улыбающийся и ласково перебирающий ее локоны. 

Вероника, что была едва ли целее и краше, улыбалась ей дрожащими губами, сидя у стены, в паре метров от них. Профессор с Мелоуном занимались ее ранами, накладывая что-то смутно напоминающее шину на лодыжку. 

Маргарит дернулась, приподнимая голову с его колен, но Джон поспешно удержал ее, не позволяя встать.

\- Тише, не нужно пока двигаться. Мы в безопасности, все хорошо. 

\- Я не понимаю... – Собственный голос, хриплый и слабый, показался ей неприятным и чужим. - Джон, что произошло?

\- Ты вернулась, Маргарит. Ты умерла и все-таки смогла вернуться ко мне.

От его вида, потерянного и раздавленного виной, грудь вновь свело судорогой. Лишь однажды она видела лорда Рокстона таким - в проклятой пещере, что пыталась убить их при помощи их же воспоминаний и страхов. И щемящая сердце нежность, что переполняла ее, постепенно помогла Маргарит успокоиться и выровнять дыхание. 

Преодолев слабое сопротивление охотника, она даже рискнула приподняться. Коснулась губами его лба, а непослушными руками щек, ставших мокрыми не то от слез, не то от воды, струящейся с ее волос. Пусть после, для того, чтобы удержаться в сидячем положении, ей и пришлось вцепиться руками в его плечи. 

\- Не только за свою шкуру, Джон.

\- Что?

\- Не только ради своей шкуры я билась бы до конца, не теперь. Спасибо, что дал мне повод вернуться.

Он прижал ее к груди, пряча лицо в изгибе плеча, сминая в руке мокрые пряди и хаотично целуя их.

\- Я чуть было не подвел тебя.

\- Нет. Никогда не было этого и не будет. Не отбирай у меня эти истины, в которые сам же позволил поверить. Ты ведь всегда со мной?

\- Всегда.

А за стенами их укрытия все выше поднималось солнце, иссушая капли росы на траве да распростерших к нему лепестки цветах. И звонкие птичьи трели приветствовали новый день, полный опасностей и мелких радостей жизни. Невыразимо прекрасный в своей обыденности и простоте.


	2. The madness continues (Безумие продолжается)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader's request: Our heroes, including Veronica and Finn (Summerlee-at your discretion) left the plateau and settled in the civilized world. A year or two passed. A Christmas party in some fashionable society where Roxton and Marguerite are required to be present in the name of propriety promises to be boring and tedious, surrounded by aristocrats, snobs, and ladies who like to faint at every opportunity. Suddenly, to the great joy of the Roxton couple, Challenger (possibly Summerlee), Malone, Veronica, and Finn arrive for the celebration. This company - especially Veronica and Finn-will definitely shake
> 
> Заявка читателя: Наши герои, в том числе Вероника и Финн (Саммерли – на усмотрение) покинули плато и обосновались в цивилизованном мире. Прошел год-другой. Рождественский праздник в каком-нибудь светском обществе, где Рокстон и Маргарит обязаны присутствовать во имя приличий, обещает быть скучным и нудным, кругом – аристократы, снобы и дамы, любящие падать в обморок при каждом удобном случае. Неожиданно, к великой радости супругов Рокстон, на торжество приезжают Челленджер (возможно, и Саммерли), Мелоун, Вероника и Финн. Уж эта компания - особенно Вероника и Финн - точно встряхнёт чопорных ханжей!

Рождественский ужин, организованный палатой лордов в одном из старейших поместий Британии, шел чинно и неспешно. Столы ломились от явств, бокалы пенились, а дамы с воодушевлением обменивались последними новостями. Кто на ком женился, развелся, родился. Какие шляпки ныне в моде. Каким ядом можно быстро и безболезненно отправить на тот свет с десяток напыщенных снобов…

А, нет, кажется, это была не тема для обсуждения, а сугубо личная шальная мысль, пришедшая ей в голову столь не вовремя. И, судя по ухмылке Вероники, что именно в этот вечер решила навестить их вместе с мужем и Финн, не ей одной. 

Благодаря причастности к прославленной экспедиции Челленджера их приняли преувеличенно радушно и даже предложили провести этот вечер в высшем обществе, несмотря на отсутствие у всех троих и капли аристократической крови. Впрочем, как раз на это Маргарит не жаловалась. Скорее уж наоборот. Все-таки присутствие родных и любимых лиц делало этот вечер чуть менее провальным.

\- Как ты только терпишь все это занудство? – Шепотом поинтересовалась бывшая дикарка. – Я уже запуталась во всех этих нареченных и обвенчанных.

\- Обычно мы стараемся избегать подобных сборищ. Но сегодня обещали прийти Челленджер с Саммерли, что вновь затевают какую-то экспедицию. Им не терпелось поделиться новостями, вот мы и приняли решение поприсутствовать.

\- Теперь понятно. 

Рокстон, что-то живо обсуждающий с репортером на том конце стола, в этот момент разразился громким смехом, и принялся от души похлопывать друга по спине.

\- А зачем в Лондон нагрянули вы? Не пойми меня не правильно, Вероника, мы всегда вам рады. Но это как-то неожиданно. Ведь вы же были в кругосветном путешествии.

\- Они просто решили поинтересоваться, не передумала ли ты на счет того, чтобы Ви назвала в твою честь их первую дочку.

\- Финн!

\- Что-о? – На сей раз известие о чьей-то беременности вызвало у леди Рокстон отнюдь не поддельный интерес, сопровождаемые кислой миной. – Она это серьезно?

\- Да. – Вероника смутилась и затеребила в руках салфетку, явно чувствуя себя неловко. – Не знаю почему, но я запомнила эту твою шутку, когда ты в первый раз спасла мне жизнь, не дав свалиться в пропасть. И мне кажется, что Маргарит чудесное имя для малышки. Так что ты скажешь?

\- Что Маргарит Мелоун звучит до жути странно! Но необычайно лестно. Вы с Недом оба романтики на всю голову. И, боюсь, что в таком возрасте это уже не лечится. Потому я согласна, называйте дочку в мою честь.

\- Ах ты! – Блондинка усмехнулась и шутливо пригрозила подруге вилкой. – И все-таки, какая же здесь тоска…

\- Да не то слово. – Поддержала ее Финн, с горя запихивая в рот треть курицы разом. – Удаф-фиться хоф-чеф-са.

И, судя по дальнейшим событиям, развивающимся со скоростью света, они тем самым сглазили этот в целом мирный и имеющий право на существование вечер. Как ранее это часто бывало на плато.

\- А это что за грохот? - Поинтересовалась Маргарит несколько минут спустя, откладывая в сторону столовые приборы, и прислушиваясь. 

Судя по настороженным лицам друзей и супруга, ей это явно не послышалось. Грохот повторился. Но на сей раз к нему присовокупились звуки открывающейся двери и чьей-то тяжелой поступи. 

\- В сторону, идиот. Все немедленно ложитесь!

\- Осторожнее!

До боли знакомые голоса дуэта профессоров ворвались в сознание на пару с сигналом тревоги. Бывшие члены экспедиции моментально последовали приказу Челленджера, увлекая вслед за собой на холодный пол и соседей по столу. Причем скорее пинками, нежели увещеваниями.

И как раз вовремя - несколько стремительных, голодных тварей с перепончатыми крыльями на бреющем полете пронеслись над столом, сшибая горки с фруктами и сладостями.

\- Проклятье! Челленджер!

\- Простите, Маргарит. Я все объясню Вам позже, - ответствовал ученый, вооруженный двустволкой. Им с Саммерли удалось оттеснить одного из ящеров от группы, и теперь профессоры холостыми выстрелами в воздух загоняли его в соседнее помещение. – А пока не дайте оставшимся тварям покинуть помещение. И, желательно, возьмите их живыми!

\- Вот уж на это не рассчитывайте, Джордж! – Воскликнул Рокстон, чувствуя себя в своей стихии. Срывая со стен бутафорскую алебарду, и запуская ею в одного из ящеров. – Никому не двигаться с места, пока мы не разберемся. Мелоун, гоните их в направлении библиотеки, там их будет проще поймать.

\- Поздно! – Нед, сбитый с ног второй из тварей, не задетой Рокстоном, опрокинул на себя столик с десертами. – Одна уже обвела меня вокруг крыла. 

\- Рокстон, Мелоун, направо! С этими мы разберемся!

Указав друзьям направление, в котором скрылась еще пара динозавров, Финн без малейших колебаний ухватилась за подол своего новенького платья. Оно хоть и было прекрасным, но движения сковывало немилосердно. Девушка резко рванула ткань по шву, создавая разрез до середины бедра. 

\- Святые угодники! - Лорд Ашер, сухопарый старичок, любящий кичиться своим огромным состоянием, от этого действа подавился дорогим виски. Несмотря на воцарившийся переполох, он не забывал то и дело прихлебывать из стакана, да кратко комментировать происходящее, сидя на холодном полу. – Вот это женщина!

\- Да как Вы можете, Фредерик! – Леди Ковингтон, до глубины души возмущенная реакцией ухажера своей молодости, не преминула огреть его легким прогулочным зонтиком вдоль позвоночника. – Подобное поведение совершенно не пристало леди!

\- Так я и не леди. - Ничуть не смутившись, хмыкнула Финн, став невольной свидетельницей зонтоприкладства. – И на Вашем месте я бы очень порадовалась этому сейчас!

Неуловимым для глаз движением она расстегнула один из ремешков, что закреплял миниатюрный арбалет на ноге, и жестом фокусника извлекла его из-под подола. Доводя этим пожилую даму до показательного обморока. 

Поморщившись от несуразности подобной реакции, арбалетчица, тряхнув золотистыми кудрями, с воодушевлением бросилась на помощь подругам. 

***

\- Какого черта здесь происходит? - Прорычал Рокстон, на пару с Мелоуном подпирая дверь кладовой, где бушевал пойманный ящер. - Что это на Челленджера нашло?

\- Не на него, на племянника Мепл-Уайта. Как я понял из утреннего разговора, по его и нашим следам этот идиот добрался до плато и смог выбраться оттуда в рекордно короткие сроки, прихватив несколько яиц птеродактиля в качестве доказательства. Сегодня Джордж должен был встретиться с ним и постараться убедить не раскрывать пути в Затерянный мир. Но, судя по всему, что-то пошло не так.

\- Вот безумец. И идиот.

\- Еще я бы сказал счастливчик, но слишком зол сейчас. 

\- И то правда. Ладно, готовы?

\- Конечно же, нет, но это никогда и никого не останавливало. На счет три.

\- Отлично. Один... три!

Рокстон перезарядил трофейное ружье, сорванное по пути сюда с одной из стен, и рывком распахнул дверь. Мелоун же, размахивая руками, бросился вперед по коридору, на ходу подманивая летающую рептилию.

\- Эй, птичка, ко мне! Давай!

Леди Кассандра Гамильтон, ведомая в эпицентр опасности чисто женским любопытством, узрев ящера, выпущенного на волю, тут же рухнула без чувств на пол. Попутно вздыхая на тему того, какой ужас их окружает и какие женихи пропали, разом. Каким-то образом ее щуплое тельце умудрилось перекрыть собой половину коридора. Чем, трижды проклятая репортером, леди весьма осложнила задачу по выживанию Мелоуну, вынужденному перепрыгивать через ее распростертое тело на полном ходу.

\- Рокстон!!

К чести прославленного лорда выстрел раздался в самый подходящий момент и замертво уложил доисторическое чудовище.

\- Отличный выстрел! 

***

По их души осталось два ящера-подростка, неистово кружащихся под потолком и издающих отвратительные крики.

\- Я постараюсь взять хоть одного живым, - возвестила Вероника, ловко расправляясь с платьем по примеру Финн. Острый нож в считанные мгновенья укоротил его до оптимального короткой длины. 

В следующий миг дикарка уже вскочила на стол, игнорируя усыпанный перепуганными людьми пол, и, лавируя меж праздничных явств, направилась в сторону окна с массивной гардиной и портьерой ей под стать. Когда она пролетела над баром с напитками, используя штору вместо лианы, а после и в качестве замены сети для отлова детеныша динозавра, еще пара впечатлительных особ повалилась без чувств. 

\- Лично я предпочитаю хорошо прожаренную динозаврятину. - Вклинилась в беседу леди Рокстон, держа в вытянутой руке блестящий револьвер. 

За секунду до этого темноволосая красавица ловко извлекла оружие из крохотной дамской сумочки, в которую, казалось бы, и зеркальце невозможно уместить. Метко пущенная пуля перебила цепь, на которой крепилась массивная люстра. Словно гигантская огненная ловушка она обрушилась на второго ящера. 

\- А я-то полагала, что это рождество выдастся скучным до зубного скрежета, - ухмыльнулась Маргарит. 

\- Сожалеешь о несбывшихся надеждах? – Поинтересовалась Вероника, вместе с Финн старательно фиксируя конечности птеродактиля, и прикрепляя концы опутывающей его шторы к полу арбалетными болтами. 

\- Ни на секунду. Как там дела у Джона с Мелоуном? 

\- Судя по доносящимся крикам, разделались с еще парой тварей. И, кажется, мой муж вновь выступал приманкой. Порочная практика!

\- Я намекну Джону больше так не поступать. Все кончено?

\- Почти. Остались лишь Челленджер с Саммерли, что, судя по крикам профессора, все-таки пытаются взять своего летуна живьем.

\- Ох уж эти ученые, - закатила глаза брюнетка и залпом осушила бокал с шампанским. - Нужно выяснить, что там у них, и запретить появляться на пороге приличного дома с подобными подарками!

Из дальней залы, где не так давно уединились Челленджер, Саммерли да разъяренный хищник, раздались возгласы ужаса и грохот. И дамы, не медля ни секунды, поспешили к ним на помощь.

***

\- Ау, Маргарит, аккуратнее! – Проворчал Челленджер, морщась от боли в обрабатываемой брюнеткой руке. 

При поимке последнего чудовища он незначительно пострадал, что заметил лишь тогда, когда компания друзей вместе с отловленной добычей смогла уединиться в поместье Рокстонов.

\- Не нойте, Челленджер, Вам и не так доставалось. Лучше объясните, наконец, что все это значит. Про идиота Мепл-Уайта я уже уяснила по дороге сюда, но что Вы собираетесь делать с ящером?

\- Как что, Маргарит? Конечно же, верну его в естественную среду обитания! Чем меньше загадок плато попадет к общественности, тем лучше. Мы все поклялись оберегать это место от любопытных глаз.

\- Да помню я, Джордж, помню. Сама эту клятву писала. Кровью!

\- Да уж, ужасный был денек, - поморщился Мелоун, вспоминая. – Так значит, об этой экспедиции Вы говорили с Саммерли утром? Возвращаетесь в Затерянный мир?

\- Да, друг мой. Все верно.

Маргарит и Вероника, что занимались ранами профессора, переглянулись. И судя по азартному огоньку в глазах хранительницы, ничего хорошего для наследницы это идея не предвещала.

\- Тогда мы с Недом отправимся с Вами, профессор. Если Вы не против.

\- Да, точно!

\- Да вы все безумцы, - закатила глаза Маргарит, откладывая в сторону не использованные бинты. - Вы хоть помните, сколько лет мы пытались выбраться оттуда?

\- Все, кроме меня, - не преминула напомнить Вероника. – Это мой дом.

\- Нет, я буду только рад. – Джордж улыбнулся, игнорируя недовольство Маргарит, и, кряхтя, принялся натягивать распоротый когтями сюртук. – Буду рад, если наша прежняя команда соберется в полном составе.

\- Ну, нет! Нет, нет и нет. Даже не рассчитывайте на меня.

\- Да ладно Вам, Маргарит, неужели Вы совсем не скучаете по этому удивительному месту?

\- Вы хотели сказать месту, полному голодных хищных тварей, гигантских насекомых и древних цивилизаций, только и мечтающих о том, чтобы принести меня в жертву своему божку? Ни капли!

\- А я скучаю. – Улыбнулся Мелоун, привлекая к себе жену и опуская ладонь на ее чуть округлившийся живот. – Это было незабываемое путешествие.

\- О, я вас умоляю. – Брюнетка застонала, старательно пытаясь забыть и этот жест, и малышку Маргарит, и глупую, абсолютно счастливую улыбку Вероники.

Дверь в комнату с грохотом отворилась, и на пороге возникли о чем-то бодро переговаривающиеся Финн, Саммерли и Рокстон.

\- Можете не волноваться, Челленджер. Мы надежно заперли нашего пленника. – Отрапортовал лорд, усаживаясь рядом с супругой.

\- Да, Джордж. Можно даже сказать устроили с удобствами. – Подтвердил Саммерли. - Теперь он точно никуда не денется, пока мы закупаем нужное оборудование и ищем спонсоров.

\- Спонсоров для чего? – Хором поинтересовались Финн и Рокстон.

\- Для экспедиции на плато, дорогой. В которой, чувствую, нам опять придется не только поучаствовать, но и все оплатить. – Изрекла, сдаваясь, под гнетом их ожидающих взглядов, Маргарит. – Мы возвращаемся в Затерянный мир!


	3. Locket and blanket (Медальон и одеяло)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader's request: Christmas Eve. Preparations for the holiday in the tree House went wrong and instead of celebrating, everyone went to their rooms, sulking at the whole world and quietly cursing Challenger, who once again caused them problems. But, in the end, the closer it gets to midnight, the more they understand that all this is nonsense and you need to put up with it and celebrate. And everyone has a gift prepared for the closest person.
> 
> Заявка читателя: Канун Рождества. Подготовка к празднику в Доме-на-дереве пошла кувырком и вместо празднования все разошлись по своим комнатам, дуясь на весь белый свет и тихо проклиная Челленджера, в очередной раз нахимичившего им проблемы. Но, в итоге, чем ближе становится полночь, тем сильнее они понимают, что все это ерунда и нужно скорее мириться и праздновать. И у каждого оказывается заготовлен подарочек для самого близкого человека.

Джон повалился на кровать, как был, в сапогах и одежде. Лишь шляпа, ударившись о подушку, слетела, откатившись к краю. Но сил, чтоб протянуть руку и переложить ее на столик, не было. Как, впрочем, не было сил и на то, чтоб и дальше сердиться на старого друга. Пусть именно благодаря его эксперименту они неделю занимались ликвидацией последствий катастрофы. 

Сначала восстанавливали систему подъемника, что позволил бы им прекратить эти подзатянувшиеся ночевки в палаточном лагере, разбитом у подножия их дома. В отличие от Вероники, легко и свободно перемещающейся по лианам, более никто не обладал необходимыми навыками, чтобы взобраться на подобную высоту.

После перекрывали крышу, изрешеченную шрапнелью из останков влетевшего на воздух агрегата, да меняли доски, выстилавшие пол. Даже Маргарит, что наловчилась за эти годы ювелирно уходить от работ по дому, не выказывала негодования, трудясь наравне с остальными. Ему даже показалось, что от похвал в адрес искусно восстановленных ею столиков из прилегавших к лаборатории комнат, она слегка зарделась. Исполненная чувства гордости и удовлетворения от проделанной работы.

В краткие перерывы, отведенные на то, чтобы напиться воды и перевести дух, он с болью смотрел на ее руки. Исцарапанные и покрасневшие от работы с реагентами, которыми они обрабатывали листву перед тем, как настелить ее на основание кровли. И каждый раз едва сдерживался от того, чтобы ни выхватить эту, отнюдь не предназначенную для леди, работу у нее из рук. И увести под защиту тени, где, не покладая рук, плела запасные тросы для подъемника Финн. Чтобы Маргарит хоть немного отдохнула и улыбнулась не так вымученно, как это бывало в последние дни. Но это было невозможно, и он, скрепя сердце, с утроенным рвением возвращался к работе, спеша перенять на свои плечи ее львиную долю.

И лишь теперь, когда они смогли наконец вернуться домой, и жители насуплено разбрелись по своим комнатам, наступило время для отдыха. За стенкой слышалось усталое, размеренное дыхание Мелоуна, что вырубился, едва успев коснуться затылком подушки. И только лишь Финн, временно обосновавшаяся в комнате хозяйки дома, о чем-то звонко щебетала. Неугомонная.

Лорд со стоном перевернулся на живот, и насыщенный цветочный аромат, что исходил от новенького одеяла, нарочито небрежно брошенного поверх кровати, окутал его.

\- Что за черт?

Он приподнялся с мягкой ткани, недоуменно изучая вытканный на ней рисунок. Неужели при распределении вещей, оптово закупленных у Занга, они что-то перепутали? И Маргарит лишилась еще одной толики комфорта, что, безусловно, заслуживала? Проклятье!

Не малых трудов ему стоило разогнуть сведенную спазмом спину и встать с кровати, попутно срывая с нее благоухающее одеяло.   
Да уж, тот еще завидный жених, невесело усмехнулся он своему отражению в зеркале гостиной. Только струйки песка, стелющейся по полу за ним следом, лишь и не хватает для полноты картины.

Маргарит лежала, свернувшись калачиком, подтянув к животу согнутые в коленях ноги. Ей даже хватило сил на то, чтобы избавиться от обуви и рубашки. Но брюки и кружевной топ так и красовались на мирно дремлющей наследнице.

Когда он бережно накрыл ее одеялом, Маргарит приоткрыла сонные глаза.

\- Джон? Что Вы делаете?

\- Ничего такого. Простите, что разбудил. Кажется, в спешке переезда мы перепутали одеяла. И я зашел, чтобы вернуть Вам присвоенное имущество.

Плохо соображая со сна, что происходит, наследница уселась на кровати. Мотнула головой, словно проверяя, не исчезнет ли его образ, как отголосок дурного сна. И, наконец, окинув взглядом узорчатую ткань, сообразила, что к чему. Тихонько рассмеялась, сбрасывая с себя одеяло, и лениво потягиваясь.

\- Это не мое, Джон. Ваше.

\- Простите? Я не совсем понимаю...

\- Сегодня Рождество. Со всем этим безумием, что творилось вокруг, мы совершенно позабыли о нем. Как, собственно, и обо всем прочем: подарках, украшениях, праздничном ужине. Я и саму-то дату вспомнила только вечером, когда Вероника приколотила самодельный календарь в библиотеке.

\- А я и не заметил, - он усмехнулся, пораженный собственной невнимательностью. И все же решил прояснить ситуацию до конца. - И все-таки я не понимаю, откуда взялось одеяло?

\- О, Рокстон. Какой Вы порой непонятливый! - Маргарит закатила глаза и обвела пальцами один из узоров. - Это мой рождественский подарок Вам. Я заготовила его много раньше и хранила в одном из своих тайников, так что он не пострадал при пожаре. 

Заметив выражение его лица, молодая женщина спешно продолжила.

\- Только ничего сейчас не говорите. Не вздумайте. У меня совершенно нет сил, чтобы парировать Ваши некстати проснувшиеся нелепые мечты остротами.

\- Я и не собирался.

Джон не покривил душой. Он не собирался сейчас ничего говорить, потому что еще не придумали слов, способных передать эмоции, обуревавших его.

Он просто наклонился и поцеловал Маргарит, вкладывая в это прикосновение всю чувственность, на которую был способен.  
\- У меня тоже есть кое-что для Вас. Закройте глаза.

Несмотря на недовольную мину на лице, наследница все же исполнила его просьбу.

\- Вы же забыли про Рождество?

\- Забыл. Но вселенная мне подыграла.

Холодный металл, очертив контур шеи, скользнул к ее груди. Замер, касаясь сердцем сердца.

Аккуратно, стараясь не зацепить раскинувшиеся по плечам наследницы кудри, Рокстон застегнул застежку медальона.

\- Откуда он у Вас? – Отрывисто спросила она, широко раскрывая глаза, легко узнав узор украшения, коснувшегося кожи. Давно утерянного и оплаканного ею.

\- Обнаружил в расщелине между половицами, когда мы меняли настил в гостиной. Думаю, что он выскользнул во время спешных сборов выкупа для Локка. Да так и остался лежать там, скрытый от чужих глаз. Я как раз хотел вручить его Вам в Рождество, о котором сам и позабыл в итоге.

Маргарит вдруг рассмеялась, теснее прижимаясь к нему, и ероша пальцами топорщащиеся на затылке прядки. От сна, что ранее свинцовым покрывалом давил на плечи, не осталось и следа.

\- Сейчас еще совсем не поздно, чтобы вспомнить о нем. Спасибо, Джон. 

\- Никогда бы не подумал, что Вас так просто можно сделать счастливой. 

\- Это просто удачное стечение обстоятельств. Не обольщайтесь.

\- Даже и не собирался. Как Вы думаете, праздновать уже поздно?

\- А что Вы предлагаете?

\- Вы, я, бокал хорошего вина и полумрак гостиной?

\- Звучит как превосходный план, - Маргарит усмехнулась, дотягиваясь до повешенной у изголовья кровати свежей блузки. И, ухватившись за протянутую руку, поднялась с кровати. - Причем лучшая его часть начнется тогда, когда под звук бьющегося впотьмах хрусталя, сшибленного при поиске припрятанной бутылки, к нам присоединится встрепанная, разгневанная Вероника.

\- А за ней и Нед, смутно понимающий, что происходит и даже, возможно, отважно вооруженный шваброй.

\- А довершат картину, конечно же, Финн с Челленджером. Отвратительно бодрые, свеженькие, с ведром уничтожаемых в ночи цитрусовых наперевес.

Они тихонько посмеялись, аккуратно лавируя меж хаотично разбросанных по дому деталей интерьера, еще не обретших свой новый угол. И представляя себе подобное зрелище в красках. Чем и привлекли к себе внимание Вероники и Финн, понукающих сонного репортера, покорно украшающего цветами крохотный кипарис в кадушке.

\- Как здорово, что вы сами вспомнили! - Просияла арбалетчица, приметив затаившуюся у входа парочку. Она воодушевленно сооружала вокруг деревца частокол из крохотных свечек. - А мы уж было собрались вас будить. Давайте праздновать Рождество!

\- А заодно отметим и окончание внепланового ремонта дома, - ухмыльнулась дикарка. - Челленджер как раз ушел за остатками шампанского, что мы чудом не перебили при переезде! 

\- Ну, хотя бы с цитрусами я не ошиблась, - хихикнула Маргарит, глядя на бодро спускающегося к ним ученого, что был увешен различной снедью, захваченной по пути. 

Из шахты лифта, на ночь поднятого вверх, тянуло прохладой, и она теснее прижалась к Рокстону, пользуясь царящим в гостиной полумраком. От Джона все еще исходил слабый цветочный аромат, насквозь пропитавший подаренное ею одеяло, что он тут же заботливо накинул им на плечи.


	4. Surprise (Сюрприз)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader's request: Christmas is getting closer and Marguerite remembers all the pleasant surprises (!) that John has arranged for her over the years. And, cursing herself for being soft-hearted, this time she decides to arrange a special surprise for him. At the same time, she finally understands that she has fallen in love and there is no way back.
> 
> Заявка читателя: Рождество все ближе и Маргарит вспоминает все те сюрпризы, приятные (!), что за эти годы организовал для нее Джон. И, проклиная саму себя за мягкосердечность, и в этот раз сама решает устроить особенный сюрприз для него. При этом понимает окончательно, что влюбилась и назад дороги нет.

Яркие солнечные лучи, пробившись сквозь изрешеченный провалами полог зелени, скользили по темным стволам, увитым лианами. Спускались с полей их шляп на плечи и приклады ружей. Слепящими зайчиками отражались от начищенных до блеска ручек кольтов, торчащих из-за пояса охотника. Дразнили, суля спокойный ясный вечер. 

Приближалась пора праздников, и жители дома-на-дереве, временно дезориентированные происшествием с Недом на водопаде, решили отказаться от дальнейших поисков Саммерли. Как, впрочем, и выхода с плато. Давая себе краткую передышку на осмысление и принятие того, что они приобрели и потеряли за время пребывания в этом первобытном мире. 

Рокстон с Маргарит уже несколько часов кряду брели по джунглям, отмахиваясь от надоедливых москитов да подначивая друг друга по привычке. Тушки цесарок, подстреленных на праздничный ужин, болтались у охотника за спиной. И Рокстон с большим недоверием воспринял заявление о том, что Вероника добровольно согласилась повременить с их приготовлением допоздна, давая им возможность отклониться от заранее продуманного маршрута. Преодолевая ярд за ярдом, он с удивлением отмечал знакомые ориентиры на пути, которым Маргарит вела его к некому таинственному пристанищу.

\- И все-таки, куда мы идем, Маргарит?

Приостанавливаясь для краткого привала, Джон поморщился, перераспределяя ношу за плечами. Бок, на котором под тугой повязкой красовалась внушительная рана от одного из прошлых приключений, немилосердно саднил. И порой даже глубокий вдох давался ему с трудом. Обычно Рокстон быстро свыкался с ранениями, но это доставляло ему немало неудобств, затягиваясь медленно и мучительно.

\- Наберитесь терпения, Рокстон. Я же сказала, что это сюрприз. 

\- Хм. Этого-то я и опасаюсь! – Ухмыльнулся Джон, бодрясь, и отпивая глоток воды из фляжки и протягивая ее спутнице. - В прошлый раз, когда я слышал что-то подобное, Вы отвели меня прямиком на съедение скелетам.

\- О, как Вам не стыдно! 

Маргарит шутливо хлестнула его ремешком фляжки и плеснула толику воды на белоснежный, им же подаренный когда-то платок, чтоб смачивать в последующем сохнущие на жаре губы. 

\- К тому же, это была не я!

\- Хорошо, хорошо. И все-таки, как долго нам еще идти?

\- Совсем немного. Поверьте, Вы узнаете, когда мы доберемся до места.

\- Хм. Я все никак не могу определиться, пугает меня это или радует?

Прошло не более четверти часа до той минуты, когда редеющие джунгли расступились, открывая вид на залитый солнцем дикий песчаный пляж. В отдалении слышался шум волн, неспешно накатывающих на берег, да крики морских птиц. А в паре футов от линии прибоя виднелись очертания лагеря, разбитого здесь несколько дней назад. 

\- Вот видите, пока Вы ныли, мы добрались до места. Оглядитесь!

\- Это наш пляж?

\- Он самый.

\- Хм. Маргарит. Так в чем, Вы говорите, заключается сюрприз?

Рокстон приблизился к ней, привычно игнорируя все возведенные ею границы. Игриво обвил рукой талию наследницы да выразительным взглядом окинул расстилающийся под их ногами песчаный пляж.

\- О, ну Вы и нахал, Джон. Я всего лишь приготовила рождественский ужин!

\- Хм. То есть все-таки пикник?

\- Ненавижу пикники. – Она фыркнула и закатила глаза, припоминая рассказы о своем двойнике, при любом удобном случае рассекавшем по джунглям с корзинкой, полной бутербродов. - Нет. Просто ужин для нас с Вами. Наедине.

\- О большем я и мечтать не смел.

\- О, ну конечно.

Смеясь, Маргарит легко выскользнула из его объятий, подхватывая под руку и увлекая вслед за собой в сторону лагеря. Приблизившись к нему, она легонько толкнула охотника в грудь. Покорно пошатнувшись, Джон приземлился ровнехонько на покрывало, расстеленное на песке.

\- Вот только не вздумайте ничего портить и плохо отзываться о моих кулинарных талантах.

\- Даже и в мыслях не было, Маргарит!

Ужин, состоящий из фруктов, запеченного в углях раптора, зангийских лепешек да легкого вина, и впрямь удался на славу. 

\- А это что такое? - Подозрительно поинтересовался он, косясь на нечто, предлагаемое на десерт и спрятанное у Маргарит в ладонях. 

\- Можно сказать, что это и есть сюрприз. Закройте глаза.

\- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

\- Рокстон.

\- Обещаете, что я останусь в живых?

\- Рокстон!

\- Я просто пошутил. 

Маргарит возвела взгляд к небу, лишь по привычке сетуя не его невыносимое упрямство. Время шло, все менялось, и раздражение все реже приходило на смену поселившейся в сердце нежности. Ведь все эти годы он, не жалея ни сил, ни времени, обследовал пещеры, сулящие богатую добычу, прежде чем позволить ей проникнуть внутрь. Добывал дичь и пряности для бульонов, которыми они спасались во время разгулявшихся простуд, их частых спутников в периоды дождей. Заботливо варил их и следил, чтобы Маргарит съела все до капли, а не выплеснула на ненароком зазевавшихся внизу друзей. Ради нее, тоскующей по уединению и возможности побыть вдали от шумной толпы друзей без риска стать ужином для рапторов, он отыскал и этот кусочек рая среди джунглей.

\- Как Вам удалось здесь все организовать?

\- Мне немного помогли. Но не будем сейчас об этом. Закройте глаза, пожалуйста.

\- Как прикажете…

Джон усмехнулся и покладисто смежил веки, готовясь к неизбежному. Что-то липкое и сладкое скользнуло по губам, растаяло на языке. Кусочек какого-то фрукта, вкус которого ему никак не удавалось припомнить.

\- Ммм. И правда вкусно.

Ее не терзали сомненья. Впервые в жизни Маргарит была уверена в том, что отдавая что-то действительно для нее важное, она ничего не теряет. Потому что это был Джон. И в этот раз она могла сотворить для него маленькое чудо, сделать его счастливым. Ну, или, по крайней мере, здоровым.

Боль в боку усилилась, отдаваясь зудом и жжением, нарушая прелесть момента. Рокстон нехотя потянул рубашку за край. Видимо, повязка сбилась, и нужно было поправить ее, чтобы не допустить попадания инфекции. Вот только раны обнаружить ему так и не удалось. 

\- Куда она делась? 

Рокстон удивленно провел ладонью по боку – на идеально гладкой коже не осталось и следа от ржавого мачете, пропоровшего плоть до ребер. Да и спина, надсаженная при возведении второго генератора для экспериментов Челленджера, внезапно перестала ныть. Он ошарашенно воззрился на наследницу, напряженно наблюдающую за его манипуляциями.

\- Маргарит, что Вы сделали?

\- Помогло?

\- Да. Но я не понимаю.

\- Это один из фруктов Рая, что я приберегла еще в первый год пребывания здесь. – Глядя на то, как он нахмурился, она поспешила закончить свою речь. – Да, да! Я прихватила их тогда с запасом, каюсь. И все хранила, используя лишь в крайних случаях. Но, как видите, не зря.

Что-то в выражении ее лица вынудило его проглотить все заготовленные возмущенные реплики. То, что она сделала, говорило о многом. И не ему было осуждать те способы, которыми Маргарит выражала свою заботу и привязанность. 

\- Только вот я не умирал, Маргарит.

\- Знаю. Но... я не могла видеть, как Вы мучаетесь, Джон. И потому решила, что это будет правильным поступком. Я...

\- Спасибо...

Он коснулся рукой ее щеки, скользнув большим пальцем по уголку губ. Тем самым прерывая ее путаные оправдания.

\- И этот жест. Я могу считать его знаком того, что Вы подумали над моими словами?

\- Да. – Маргарит просияла и смутилась одновременно, что видеть ему доводилось крайне редко. - Не знаю, есть ли Вам место в моем будущем. Есть ли в нем место хоть кому-нибудь, настолько все неопределенно. Но я точно знаю, что совершенно не могу представить без Вас своего настоящего.

\- Тогда давайте... попробуем?

Джон смотрел на нее, ожидая как ответа, так и внезапного появления полчищ скорпионов, извержения вулкана или осады орков, призванных этому помешать. Но ничего не произошло.

Переведя дыхание, наследница отрывисто кивнула.


	5. You won't tell anyone? (Никому не скажешь?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader's request: during the celebration of Christmas, another time shift and stratification of spaces begins, and our heroes find themselves locked in a strange Interworld. Moving through time, they become invisible witnesses of the holidays of the past years in the family of each of the expedition participants.
> 
> Reader's request: during the celebration of Christmas, another time shift and stratification of spaces begins, and our heroes find themselves locked in a strange Interworld. Moving through time, they become invisible witnesses of the holidays of the past years in the family of each of the expedition participants.

_\- Ты же никому не скажешь? – Джон Рокстон с опаской смотрел на старшего брата, застукавшего его за разграблением рождественской ели. – Уильям?_

_Но тот не спешил откликаться, критически осматривая место преступления. Пока поместье мирно спало, юный лорд тайком прокрался в гостиную, спеша первым попробовать лакомство, что пропадало без дела. И теперь все лицо его было перепачкано в шоколаде, что еще несколько минут назад был развешан на елке в виде конфет, служащих украшениями._

_Уильям не был ябедой, но и спуску младшему брату, который порой неимоверно его раздражал, не давал. И сейчас он вряд ли одобрял, что тот отправился за сладостями, не позвав его за компанию. Джон тяжело вздохнул, предчувствуя очередную драку. Отер рот рукавом, сжимая в кулаки ладони, в которых все еще были зажаты остатки конфет. Первый страх прошел, едва он осознал, что в озорстве его уличили не взрослые. И юный лорд теперь готов был к любым неприятностям. Эдакий растрепанный воробей, моргающий осоловевшими глазами. Уильям улыбнулся, чувствуя, как внутри поднимается теплая волна. Джон был бестолковый, приставучий, шебутной. И все-таки его единственный и, что уж там скрывать, любимый братишка._

_Мальчишка сделал шаг назад, осторожно притворяя за собой дверь, и водрузил свечу на столик._

_\- Не скажу, конечно, дурень. – Усмехнулся Уильям, прежде чем добродушно потрепать брата по волосам. – Осталось там хоть что-нибудь?_

_Джон сначала недоверчиво замер, а после щербато улыбнулся, демонстрируя отсутствие переднего зуба._

_\- Конечно, - он поспешно сунул руку в карман, вынимая оттуда сладкие припасы. – Я и для тебя набрал!_

_\- Вот молодчина!_

Маргарит не смогла сдержать улыбки, глядя на то, как дружно юные аристократы принялись за истребление сладостей. Шок от смещения пространств и времен, сопутствующих малому шторму, что в очередной раз затронул плато, пошел на убыль. И теперь, когда они убедили в том, что нынешнее расслоение времени не несет в себе опасности для жизни, стало даже интересно наблюдать за тем, что происходило вокруг. Ведь не что иное, как воспоминания членов экспедиции и их друзей, запертых в доме-на-дереве, словно в клетке, сейчас становились всеобщим достоянием. 

\- Это было ваше лучшее Рождество? – Поинтересовалась она, мягко опуская ладонь на локоть Рокстона. 

\- Да. С тех пор мы были не разлей вода, - Джон улыбнулся с легким оттенком горечи и накрыл ее ладонь рукою. – Давно я не вспоминал об этом.

\- Порой под гнетом тяжелых воспоминаний мы спешим забыть и те светлые моменты, что роднили нас с этими людьми, - эхом откликнулся Челленджер. 

Ученый, что не так давно пережил встречу с собственным прошлым, прекрасно понимал, что сейчас чувствует Джон. Сияющие от счастья глаза Джессики, что согласилась выйти замуж за одного из самых молодых профессоров Лондона в самый канун Рождества, все еще стояли перед его внутренним взором. 

Рокстон кивнул, вновь поднимая взгляд на стену, покрывшуюся уже знакомой рябью, и невольно притянул Маргарит ближе к себе. Еще чье-то прошлое спешило раскрыться перед ними, и друзья замерли в напряженном ожидании. 

_\- Я самолетик! Мама, смотри, я самолетик!_

_Вероника, что восседала на плечах отца, старательно изображала из себя самолет. Урчала, имитируя звуки мотора; тянула в сторону ладони, подражая крыльям, рассекающим воздух. И даже потихоньку повизгивала, не в силах сдержать обуревавшего ее восторга._

_Папа обещал, что через пару лет, когда экспедиция подойдет к концу, они полетят в Лондон на самом настоящем самолете! Откуда он вдруг появится в джунглях, малышка не представляла, но свято верила его обещанию. И дальние дали, укутанные синеющей поволокой облаков, что ей доводилось видеть за перилами дома-на-дереве, неудержимо манили к себе._

_\- Томас, - Абигаель рассмеялась, неспешно убирая со стола остатки праздничного ужина.- Лучше бы ты научил нашу малышку танцевать, а не подражать технике. Ведь это пригодится ей куда больше, когда мы вернемся к цивилизации._

_\- Как скажешь, моя дорогая, - легко согласился ученый, с самолетиком на плечах подлетая к граммофону. По непритязательному дому в самом сердце джунглей разлились звуки Оды к радости, обожаемой всеми членами семьи._

_\- Позвольте пригласить Вас на танец, прекрасная леди, - галантно промолвил он, снимая звонко хохочущую дочку с плеч и подхватывая на руки. – Сегодня мы будем учиться вальсировать!_

_И они со смехом закружились вокруг кипариса, украшенного диковинными тропическими цветами и ракушками, что возвышался в центре комнаты._

\- У тебя очень хороший папа, Ви, - расплылась в улыбке Финн, сидящая у ее ног. С другой стороны Хранительницу страховал Мелоун, что и слышать не желал о том, что не может ей сейчас ничем помочь.

Арбалетчица стала самой первой жертвой этого своеобразного временного сдвига. Сама того не ожидая, девушка повторно прожила свой первый, и единственный воистину счастливый день рождения, в который все прочие католики праздновали Рождество. Эти воспоминания иногда преследовали Финн по ночам, являясь урывками, словно лоскутные обрывки фантазий о жизни, которой у нее никогда не было. Оказалось - было, хоть и не долго, и все эти годы она отчаянно цеплялась за детские воспоминания, таящиеся в подсознании. 

\- Да, он был лучшим, - не смотря на то, что все ее силы уходили на борьбу со штормом, Вероника слабо улыбнулась. 

Трион на шее Хранительницы пылал, помогая ей вновь соткать воедино полотно истории. И все силовые линии, что пронизывали плато, проходили и сейчас и сквозь ее тело, освещенное золотистым сиянием. 

_\- Маргарит? Решили спрятаться здесь ото всех? – Рокстон с двумя бокалами шампанского, что Вероника позволяла открывать лишь по особым случаям, показался на балконе дома-на-дереве, нарушая ее задумчивое уединение._

_\- А если и так? Будете мешать мне всеми возможными способами?  
Пусть фразы ее и были едкими по обыкновению, на губах играла соблазнительная улыбка. Она не хотела, чтобы он уходил, и Джон прекрасно понимал это._

_\- Безусловно, моя дорогая. Я же говорил, что отныне берусь за тяжкую работу – направлять Вашу душу к добру и свету. И сейчас как раз подобный случай. – Охотник встал бок о бок с нею, протягивая бокал с пенящимся напитком. И мягко улыбнулся. - Все ждут Вас там, Маргарит._

_Из гостиной, где был накрыт шикарный стол, донеслись отголоски смеха их друзей. Профессор Саммерли рассказывал очередную забавную историю о конфузе молодого Челленджера перед Лондонским зоологическим обществом._

_\- Не нужно, Джон. Пожалуйста. – Прервала она его. - Я не уверена, что хочу участвовать в этом почитании глупых семейных традиций._

_Наследница опустила глаза, уходя от его испытующего взгляда, и передернула плечами._

_\- Вы замерзли?_

_\- Нет, ерунда._

_\- Значит, чувствуете себя неуютно._

_Он развернулся к ней, становясь вполоборота и опуская ладонь на талию наследницы. От этой близости, что от недели к неделе становилась все привычнее, у Маргарит перехватило дыхание. И улыбка, вторящая его, сошла с губ, уступая место легкой дрожи волнения._

_\- Джон…_

_\- Тш-ш._

_На сей раз он первым начал это, склоняясь к ней для мимолетного, волнующего поцелуя, исполненного нежности. И Маргарит не стала уворачиваться, устраивая отповедь за его нахальство, неподобающую обстановку, ненужных свидетелей под боком или присовокупляя прочие привычные отговорки._

_\- Может быть, это и глупый праздник, Маргарит. Пусть Ваши демоны шепчут Вам именно это. - Выдохнул он после, замирая в нескольких сантиметрах от ее губ. – Но мне хотелось бы провести его с Вами. Прошу. Сделайте его по-настоящему чудесным._

_\- Рокстон…_

_\- Джон! Маргарит! - Вероника со звонким смехом объявилась в паре шагов от них. – Хватит прятаться, идемте! Челленджер починил граммофон, а Саммерли подает на стол свое фирменное блюдо из жареного птеродактиля. Вы просто не можете это пропустить! Давайте. Мы ждем._

_И она скрылась столь же стремительно, как и появилась. Хоть порой они с Маргарит и не ладили, хозяйка дома все же предпочитала не смущать наследницу, если ей вдруг доводилось стать свидетельницей ее открытости или минутной слабости._

_\- Что скажете?_

_Джон все так же загадочно и мягко улыбался, не спеша покидать ее и присоединяться к дружной компании. И Маргарит с удивлением поняла, что даже если она ответит отказом, то он без малейшего намека на разочарования проведет этот вечер здесь, с нею. Внутри нее словно затрепетал рой бабочек, и Маргарит на мгновение ощутила себя глупой школьницей._

_Стараясь не подать вида и не раскрыть себя, она закатила глаза и протяжно застонала, вкладывая ладонь в его протянутую руку._

_\- Ладно, уговорили. Но если мне будет там смертельно скучно, то я никогда Вам этого не забуду!_

Маргарит рассмеялась, чувствуя, как Джон крепче обвивает рукой ее талию, и уткнулась лицом в его плечо. Надо же, прошло всего три года с этого момента, а она успела столь кардинально поменять свое отношение к празднованию Рождества. Теперь даже представить было страшно, что ей придется коротать вечер сочельника в одиночестве, и смех любимых людей не будет звучать вокруг.

\- Вы никогда не говорили, - хитро глянул он на нее, самодовольно усмехаясь.

\- Чего? Что это было мое самое счастливое Рождество в жизни? – Маргарит шутливо толкнула его в бок локтем. – В таком не признаются, Джон. По крайне мере не я.

\- В таком случае, моя искренняя благодарность плато и его шуткам со временем и пространством!

\- О, Вы не выносимы, мой дорогой!

Остальные присутствующие, до того старательно удерживающие на лице маски серьезности и отстраненности, разразились смехом. Надо же, они стали свидетелем истинного чуда - Маргарит, что не таится и не стесняется своих чувств. Кажется, эта ночь и вправду особенная.

\- Как долго это еще продлится, Вероника? – Поинтересовалась Финн, от волнения усиленно истребляя остатки ящера. 

\- Не долго. Трион пульсирует все тише, я чувствую это, - Хранительница переглянулась с репортером, что все это время не выпускал из рук ее ладонь. – Скоро мы будем свободны.

\- Прекрасные известия! – Возрадовался Челленджер. – Ведь уже давно пора испытать фейерверки, что я расставил по двору. Сделаем это Рождество по-настоящему ярким и запоминающимся!

А на импровизированном экране с картинами их прошлого, что временно заменял собой одну из стен гостиной, добродушно смеялся Саммерли. И с громким звоном встречались искрящиеся бликами свечей бокалы.


	6. A time full of miracles (Время полное чудес)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader's request: Christmas night was beautiful and the characters had fun from the heart. But things got even better when the tree house was visited by a very special guest-the miraculously surviving Summerlee.
> 
> A kind of continuation of this story, events occur with a difference of one year-Chapter 7.
> 
> Заявка читателя: Рождественская ночь была прекрасна и герои веселились от души. Но все стало еще лучше, когда в дом-на-дереве нагрянул совершенно особенный гость - чудом выживший Саммерли. 
> 
> Своеобразное продолжение этой истории, события происходят с разницей в один год - глава 7.

Маргарит с легкой улыбкой вертела перед глазами бокал с вином, наблюдая за тем, как в алом свете искажаются фигуры друзей, поглощенных своим оригинальным занятием. Голова ее покоилась на плече охотника. Наследница с усмешкой думала о том, что это их первое совместное торжество, на котором ей не нужно, да и вовсе не хочется, скрывать своего желания прикоснуться к нему или разделить улыбку. 

Рокстон, с наслаждением принюхивающийся к аромату сигары - подарку Меллоуна, задумчиво перебирал пальцами ее темные локоны. И время от времени забавно ежился – распущенные волосы щекотали шею. Но он сам настоял на том, чтобы хоть на время праздника Маргарит избавилась от излюбленной косы. И потом весь остаток дня не мог отвести от нее глаз, словно завороженный. Вновь плененный красотой изящных плеч, чью белизну подчеркивала черная смоль кудрей и ультрамариновый шелк платья. 

\- Маргарит… 

Капризный, даже в какой-то мере недовольный голосок Финн прервал ее размышления, напоминая о возложенных обязанностях фортуны.

\- Не кричи, я помню. Итак… - Маргарит отставила бокал и задела мизинцем стрелку, возвышающуюся над самодельным циферблатом. Лучинка торопливо закружилась, скользя над разноцветными обозначениями, и с легкой дрожью замерла. – Левая нога на желтое. Мелоун, правая рука на синее.

\- Кошмар какой-то, - простонала Вероника, в праздничном золотистом наряде напоминающая собой причудливо изогнувшийся, гибкий тростник, застывший в янтаре. – Не верю, что в будущем это популярная игра. Даже на тренировках с амазонками мне не доводилось исполнять подобных акробатических этюдов!

\- И тебе это не нравится?

\- Этого я не говорила.

Финн усмехнулась, удовлетворенная ответом, и, осторожно, сдерживая дыхания, переместила ногу на желтый кружок. При этом пришлось изогнуться под совершенно иным углом, нежели ранее. Ее плечо выскользнуло из-под живота Мелоуна, лишившегося дополнительной точки опоры. 

\- Не шевелись пока, - предостерегающе прошипела арбалетчица, стараясь зафиксироваться и не рухнуть на пол. 

\- Вы смотритесь крайне глупо, - все-таки не удержалась от комментария Маргарит, вернувшаяся к прерванной неспешной дегустации. И, задумчиво поглядывая на спину Мелоуна, добавила. – Интересно, как скоро рухнет эта конструкция, если добавить к вам хотя бы унцию веса?

Взгляды троицы метнулись в сторону сигары, что на мгновение перестал вертеть в руке охотник.

\- Нет, нет, нет! Вы не посмеете!

\- Отчего же, - сдерживая улыбку, откликнулся Рокстон. – Чисто из научного интереса.

\- Рокстон, - протестующе дернулся репортер, итак с трудом сохранявший равновесие. – Вы не поступите так с другом!

При этом молодой человек и без помощи извне едва не рухнул, подмяв под себя обеих блондинок. Вероника опасливо охнула, а Финн зашикала подобно раскаленной сковороде, на которую попала капля воды. Словно это могло предотвратить неизбежное.

Мелоун же еще немного покачался, будто ковыль на ветру, но все же удержался на ногах. По лицу его, больше напоминавшему маску какого-то древнего идола страдания, текли крупные капли пота.

\- Ох…

К сожалению, выдохнуть с облегчением все любители твистера все-таки не успели. Довольный, громогласный крик Челленджера, раздавшийся от подножия дома-на-дереве, заставил всех вздрогнуть.

\- Вероника!

\- О, черт! Джо-ордж!

Раздосадовано возопив, Финн рухнула первой. И Веронике в кои-то веки повезло приземлиться не на жесткую поверхность. Нед упал в ее объятия, хохоча и извиняясь одновременно.

К тому моменту, когда изрядно взбудораженный ученый объявился на пороге лифта, уже все пятеро от души веселились, обмениваясь беззлобными колкостями и комментариями.

\- Что это у вас тут происходит? – Изумился Челленджер. За его спиной виднелась фигура еще одного, на сей раз нежданного, гостя. – Впрочем, все это не важно! 

Профессор, чем-то взволнованный до крайности, порывисто сделал шаг в сторону, открывая взору друзей человека, ожидавшего в глубине кабины. 

\- Саммерли! – Маргарит вскочила на ноги первой, совершенно не заметив, как выскользнул из рук хрупкий хрустальный бокал, обдав пол градом осколков и алых брызг. – Артур!

Вереница удивленных возгласов, порывистых вздохов и его тихого, добродушного смеха заполнили собой гостиную дома-на-дереве. Даже Финн, смутно сознающей происходящее, не удалось увернуться от распростертых объятий и искренне выраженной радости от нового знакомства.

Уже после, когда улеглись и смех и слезы. Когда стихли вопросы, что градом сыпались на старика, не успевавшего даже расслышать их до конца, и каждый смог убедиться, сжав друга в крепких объятиях, что это вовсе не иллюзия и не сон, настало время ответов и бурных обсуждений. И даже время даров, которых совершенно никто не ожидал.

\- Простите, простите меня, друзья, - улыбался Артур, с нескрываемым восторгом в первый раз за несколько лет раскуривая свою любимую трубку. – Мне совершенно не удавалось связаться с Вами ранее. И после заверений Абигаель я думал, что Вы больше не тревожитесь обо мне. Потому сосредоточился на восстановлении сил, нежели на попытках наладить связь. Мне очень, очень жаль, что Вы продолжали терзаться в неведении!

\- Это не Ваша вина, Саммерли, - Вероника дотянулась до его морщинистой руки, крепко сжимая ее в ладонях. И улыбнулась. Лучисто, искреннее. Так, словно Санта на это Рождество действительно нашел путь к ее дому, затерянному на краю земли. – Скорее уж моя. Я плохо запомнила разговор с матерью во время временного шторма. Я помню, что она называла Ваше имя, упоминала Авалон, но так и не смогла связать все воедино.

\- Ничего удивительного, моя дорогая.При данных обстоятельствах до того тли Вам было. Главное, что Вам удалось выжить в этой буре и спасти друзей! Вы даже не представляете, как я был горд в тот момент. 

\- Спасибо, - растроганно зарделась Лейтон. 

\- Артур, - Маргарит же, что даже в порыве радости не забывала думать на несколько шагов вперед, с опаской поинтересовалась. – А как Ваше здоровье теперь? Пребывание вне Авалона не повредит Вам?

\- Да, друг мой, - поддержал ее Челленджер, заметно напрягаясь и бегло оглядывая Саммерли от макушки до пят. – Мы не хотим вновь потерять Вас.

\- И не потеряете, - рассмеялся ученый. – По крайней мере, ближайшие лет тридцать, спасибо чудесам Авалона! Меня ждет впереди еще очень долгая, полная открытий жизнь! И первым делом, прежде чем мы перейдем к тем захватывающим историям о Ваших приключениях здесь, что Вы непременно должны пересказать мне в малейших подробностях, я хотел бы вручить Вам, дороги мои, подарки. Ведь не зря же я подгадал свое возвращение к Рождеству!

\- Не стоило, профессор, - Мелоун с улыбкой выразил общую мысль. – Главное, что Вы вернулись к нам. Разве можно придумать подарок дороже?

\- И все-таки я попробую. Вероника, - Саммерли хитро улыбнулся и вынул из-за пазухи пухлый конверт, скрепленный сургучом. – Для Вас у меня есть послание от королевы Авалона, что больше всего на свете жалеет о том, что не может покинуть его даже на день, чтобы полюбоваться на свою маленькую девочку, ставшую истинной Хранительницей этих мест.

\- О, профессор. Спасибо.

\- А для Вас, Маргарит, у меня есть то, что некогда и привело Вас на это плато. - Легонько, по отечески потрепав по щеке пораженную до глубины души Лейтон, обернулся он к наследнице. – Думаю, что настало самое подходящее время узнать, откуда Вы родом на самом деле.

Второй конверт, содержащий в себе лишь потемневший медальон да потрепанную временем метрику, перекочевал в дрожащие руки Маргарит. Рокстон, преданным стражем возвышающийся за ее спиной, с благодарностью кивнул в ответ. Он знал, что это значит для наследницы, которая замерла, держа конверт подобно священному Граалю, не в силах вздохнуть или вымолвить слова.

\- А это для Вас, юная леди, - обраться Артур к гостье из будущего, вкладывая в ладони Финн яркий туристический проспект. Глянцевая бумага зазывала туристов в Новую Амазонию – центр туризма в Южной Америке двадцать первого века. – Войны не было. И уже не будет.

Профессор обвел пораженных, притихших друзей взглядом, поспешно и кратко отвечая на их общий невысказанный вопрос:

\- В Авалоне знают о многом – это одна из их основных задач. Знать, беречь, хранить этот мир, но при этом не вмешиваться. 

\- А для всех остальных, я думаю, - вновь улыбнулся он, с наслаждением откидываясь в плетеном кресле, – подарком послужат вести из внешнего мира.

\- Джордж, Джесси смогла пережить эту разлуку. И, хоть по сей день и отказывается подписать бумаги, объявляющие Вас мертвым официально, она начала жизнь заново. И даже счастлива, заведуя вместе с племянницей небольшим магазинчиком антиквариата на Бейкер-стрит. Как и Ваша мать, Джон, что здравствует и по сей день. – Друзья, растревоженные и обрадованные нежданными известиями, внимали каждому его слову. – Через год после Вашего исчезновения леди Рокстон взяла в дом девочку из сиротского приюта и сейчас по родовому поместью носится абсолютно счастливая Елизавета Джорджианна Рокстон, больше всего на свете обожающая верховую езду и не питающая любви к балам и светским раутам. Леди Элизабетт конечно не в восторге от ее увлечений, но все же не может ни в чем отказать малышке, что оказалась плотью от плоти Вашего брата – лорда Уильяма Рокстона. И чистота происхождения более совершенно не беспокоит закостенелую аристократку.

\- И напоследок, Нед, у меня есть особенный подарок для Вас. Возьмите. 

Артур протянул Мелоуну книгу, что до того покоилась в недрах его заплечного мешка. 

\- «Записки о профессоре Челленджере и группе искателей приключений, покоривших Затерянный мир», автор Э.Д. Мелоун. – Прочел вслух репортер, изумленно вскидывая брови. - Что это, профессор?!

\- Ваши дневники, друг мой. Не более чем Ваши дневники, пропавшие во время шторма и чудесным образом оказавшиеся на пороге дома главного редактора Вашей старой газеты. Как видите, мистер Гиббс сумел с толком ими распорядиться. 

\- Уму непостижимо, - выдохнул Мелоун, и в наступившей выжидательной тишине наугад раскрыл книгу и пролистнул несколько страниц, прежде чем возобновить чтение:

\- Потому что что-то подсказывает мне, что ради блага всей экспедиции мне при первой же удобной возможности следует бросить Вас волкам, - изрек лорд Рокстон, не сводя взгляда с загадочной наследницы. 

\- Почему же Вы этого не сделали? – Усмехнулась мисс Кру, замирая напротив него, ничуть не смущенная сказанным.

\- Потому что еще что-то подсказывает мне, что женщину из огня и стали можно встретить только раз в жизни. И когда она в твоих руках, не стоит упускать ее, - выдохнул охотник, понижая тон и склоняясь над нею. 

Их губы соединились в страстном поцелуе, и Меллоун был готов провалиться сквозь землю, проклиная себя за то, что не успел покинуть помещение за пару мгновений до этого…

Репортер поспешно захлопнул роман, так же как и четыре года назад не зная, куда спрятать виноватые глаза и мечтая о том, чтобы провалиться сквозь землю.

Но гневной реакции на услышанное не последовало. После непродолжительной неловкой паузы гостиная огласилась смехом. И даже Маргарит, восседающая на коленях у Рокстона и крепко прижимающая к груди рождественский дар Саммерли, настаивала на том, чтобы продолжить чтение. Только чуть позже, после праздничного ужина, за которым наконец могла собраться вся их большая дружная семья.


	7. The Best (Самое лучшее)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader's request: season 4 Timeline, all the characters survived, found each other and stayed on the plateau. Fluff, humor and romance are also welcome.  
> The characters decide to celebrate Christmas in a tropical style, tired of the endless search for substitutes for Christmas trees, snow and eggnog. As a result, drinking cocktails on the beach, they realize that after all, this is not what the soul asks for, and begin to share stories about their happiest Christmas.
> 
> Заявка читателя: Таймлайн 4 сезона, все герои выжили, нашли друг друга и остались жить на плато. Флафф, также приветствуется юмор и романтика.  
> Герои решают отметить Рождество в тропическом стиле, устав от бесконечных поисков заменителей елки, снега и гоголь-моголя. В итоге, распивая коктейли на пляже, понимают, что все-таки это не то, что просит душа, и начинают делиться историями о своем самом счастливом Рождестве.

Солнце медленно оседало в мирно дремлющее внутреннее море, окрашивая его воды багровыми отблесками. Волны с тихим плеском набегали на песок, окуная в прохладную синь босые ноги Финн, что примостилась у самой границы отлива. Девушка улыбалась. И все же, несмотря на прелесть и красоту уходящего дня, на душе у нее было как-то неспокойно. Словно они сделали что-то не так, словно чего-то не хватало, чтобы этот день стал по-настоящему сказочным. 

Финн обернулась, щуря глаза от яркого света костра, расположенного неподалеку. Ее друзья, оккупировав самодельные лежаки, разместились около него широким кругом. Потягивая кокосовое молоко из темных плодов; нахваливая запеченную форель, искусно приготовленную Саммерли и Недом; смеясь и подшучивая друг над другом.

\- Какой чудесный день, - протянула Маргарит, блаженно потягиваясь. – И не придется поутру ничего мыть, убирать, ломать голову, куда пересадить еще один кипарис.

\- И почему ты всегда рассуждаешь с точки зрения закоренелой лентяйки? – Подивилась Вероника, ловко запуская очередную песчаную бомбочку в возведенный Рокстоном замок. – Это приятные хлопоты.

\- Вероника!

\- Простите. Это был последний снаряд. - Хранительница примирительно взмахнула пустыми руками.

\- И все же я не согласна. Приятные хлопоты могут быть в сочельник: проверить, все ли блюда приготовлены и разложены ли по местам подарки; раздать последние указания прислуге и покритиковать праздничное убранство ели или кипариса – вот это действительно приятные хлопоты. Все остальное банальная будничная рутина. 

\- Ты неисправима. Как Вы только терпите ее, Джон?

\- С радостью, - хмыкнул охотник, любуясь на свое восстановленное произведение искусства архитектуры. – С большой любовью, безграничным терпением и радостью.

\- Эй!

Возмущение наследницы, ничуть не задетой его шутливым подколом, было вызвано захватом территории, что пытался провернуть охотник. Убедившись в том, что все лежаки уже заняты, он не придумал ничего лучше, как разделить один на двоих с возлюбленной.

\- Слезайте немедленно, Рокстон. Лежак сейчас проломится. Вы жутко тяжелый! 

\- Маргарит, прекратите толкаться! На песке холодно и если я весь вечер просижу на нем, Вам же придется завтра лечить мой разыгравшийся ревматизм. – И не подумал сдвигаться с места он. – И что значит слишком тяжелый? Намекаете, что я толстый?

После непродолжительной борьбы, сопровождавшейся хохотом друзей, наследница оказалась обездвижена и скована его объятиями.

\- Упрямый наглец. – Фыркнула в итоге она, смиряясь с положением и устраиваясь поудобнее. – И да, в последнее время Вы стали ммм… чуть более внушительным, нежели раньше. 

\- Абсолютная ложь!

\- Нет. В этом есть доля истины, Джон, - хмыкнул Челленджер, с тоской откладывая в сторону кусок форели, запеченной в виноградных листьях. – Я и сам чувствую, как день ото дня становлюсь все толще на превосходной стряпне Саммерли.

\- Как и я. - Поддержал его Нед. – Профессор, Вы нас слишком разбаловали.

\- Ну что Вы, друзья мои. Это все…

\- Так, стоп-стоп. Это Вы сейчас дружно намекаете, что мою стряпню было просто невозможно есть и потому Вы все оставались в форме? Хамы! Да я целый год на Вас горбатилась на кухне.

\- И мы очень Вам за это благодарны, - поспешил оправдаться Челленджер. – И все-таки, согласитесь, что куда приятнее узнать о тех изысках, что ждут Вас на рождественский ужин, уже лежа на живописном морском берегу, чем самой весь день стоять у плиты? 

\- Вот с этим я согласна. Хвала кулинару Артуру. Но Вам, Рокстон, все-таки пора возвращаться в форму. Мне и трети лежака не осталось! Двигайтесь!

\- Ох, Маргарит. – Саммерли рассмеялся, отмахиваясь от их привычных похвал, и жестом подзывая Финн, что под конец дня стала непривычно тихой и печальной. 

\- Все хорошо, дорогая? – Поинтересовался он, усаживаясь на лежаке и позволяя арбалетчице присесть рядом. – Вы отчего-то загрустили.

\- Да, Финн, все в порядке? – Вероника тоже подметила тревожные перемены в подруге и не могла сдержать беспокойства.

\- Да, все отлично. Просто…

\- Что, дорогая?

\- Просто это какое-то неправильно Рождество. – С тяжким вздохом призналась, наконец, она. – Мы не обмениваемся подарками, не наряжаем ель. Не ссоримся из-за места за праздничным столом или последней порции гоголь-моголя. В прошлый раз все было сумбурно, хлопотно, но так по-настоящему. Это было мое первое Рождество в этом мире, и сейчас такое чувство, словно сегодняшний день обманка, пустая обертка от конфеты. Простите.

\- Да нет, не за что извиняться, - откликнулся Челленджер, задумчиво пощипывая подбородок. – Я понимаю, о чем ты. Но с тем Рождеством ничего не сравнится, Финн. Потому нужно открыться для новых приятных впечатлений. 

\- Знаю, знаю. Вот только куда деть глупое детское разочарование?

\- Отложить до будущего года, - усмехнулась Маргарит. – Я всегда так делаю, когда открываю свой подарок поутру. Пока мои надежды полностью оправдались лишь раз, но я никогда не лишаю Рокстона возможности исправиться в будущем.

\- Маргарит!

\- Что-о? Поверьте, Джон, ни одна женщина не мечтает получить в подарок новенький кольт. Даже, если она каждый день занята выживанием в доисторических джунглях. Вот поход в пещеру с алмазными россыпями, что Вы организовали мне в прошлом году, был идеальным подарком во всех отношениях!

\- О, да, - хихикнула Вероника, припоминая, что эта вылазка дала им с Недом возможность наконец уединиться и расставить все точки… В общем, прояснить их сложные, запутанные отношения без лишних свидетелей в доме. – Маргарит после целую неделю говорила об этом Вашем поступке с придыханием, Рокстон. Такое не забудешь. 

\- Всего-то лишь неделю?

\- Не будьте наглецом!

Мелоун рассмеялся, незаметно для остальных пожимая ладонь невесты, и невольно продолжил череду общих воспоминаний.

\- А я помню, как Финн носилась по дому несколько дней, словно в экстазе. Стирая каждую пылинку, переставляя все с места на место по сто раз и развешивая украшения. От этого сразу повеяло атмосферой праздника, как в далеком детстве. Неудивительно, что в тот день приключилось столько чудес.

\- О да! Челленджера поразила одна из самых гениальнейших его идей, что позволила смастерить и настроить радиопередатчик для связи с внешним миром. Благодаря чему мы впоследствии смогли предупредить нужных людей о возможной угрозе начала ядерной войны. Ведь подстраховка в случае перемены будущего в лучшую сторону никогда не повредит. – Вклинились в рассказ Маргарит с Рокстоном, то перебивая, то дополняя друг друга. – А на пороге дома-на-дереве, словно настоящий Санта Клаус, объявился Саммерли. Живой и невредимый. 

\- Да еще и с подарками, от которых захватывало дух, - рассмеялась Финн, припоминая брошюру, приколоченную над ее кроватью. Что приглашала всех желающих посетить самый большой парк аттракционом в мире, построенный на просторах Новой Амазонии. Все печали с ее личика словно ветром сдуло. В конце-концов, зачем отторгать что-то новое, неизведанное, и печалиться по ушедшему, если все они есть друг у друга. И еще десятки самых разнообразных празднований ждут впереди. – Чудесное Рождество!

\- Самое лучшее, мои дорогие. – Добродушно откликнулся Саммерли, подбрасывая хвороста в костер. – Самое лучшее.


	8. Business of life (Дело жизни)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader's request: according to the plot of the series, the World nuclear war began in 2015. I want a short story about Finn, who somehow got into the "new" 21st century and meets the year 2016. The last minutes pass, then the seconds of 2015, and Finn is relieved to understand: everything, 2015 has passed, there was no war, the future is saved.
> 
> Заявка читателя: По сюжету сериала Мировая ядерная война началась в 2015 году. Хочу небольшой рассказ о Финн, которая неким образом попала в «новый» 21-й век и встречает 2016-й год. Проходят последние минуты, потом секунды 2015-го года, и Финн с облегчением понимает: всё, 2015-й год прошёл, войны не было, будущее спасено.

\- Финн, дорогая, ты точно уверена, что это хорошая идея? – Вероника, что была не в силах избавиться от дурных предчувствий, замерла напротив арбалетчицы, нервно теребя трион на шее. – Может в данном случае лучше не знать ответа? 

Ранее хранительница лишь хмуро наблюдала за тем, как они с Челленджером настраивают очередную пещеру под перемещение во времени. Финн во что бы то ни стало желала убедиться, что с уничтожением Зота история пошла по совершенно иному пути и мир, который она знала когда-то, никогда не возникнет. А значит, не будет и армий детей-сирот, мора и смертей из-за бессмысленной и беспощадной войны. Это было ее дело жизни, Вероника прекрасно это сознавала, но не могла не беспокоиться за подругу. И потому решилась на высказывание опасений лишь в последний момент, когда блондинка, лихо закинув за спину арбалет, уже шагнула в очерченный профессором круг, готовясь к перемещению. 

\- Нет, Ви, я так не могу. Я должна убедиться, что действительно смогла помочь миру. Смогла все изменить. Иначе я просто не могу двигаться дальше. Ты понимаешь? 

\- Понимаю. Но я так беспокоюсь за тебя… 

\- Не нужно. Ну, подумаешь, ушлет меня профессор в крайнем случае в Тимбукту, так вернусь оттуда загоревшая и с магнитиками где-нибудь через полгода, главное - ждите и не унывайте! 

\- Ваши сомнения, дамы, весьма оскорбительны. – Фыркнул всклокоченный гений, что-то настраивавший в механизме машины времени и в пол уха прислушивающийся к их разговору.

\- Да мы ж любя это говорим, Челленджер. Очень любя… приключения! 

\- Финн, - Вероника рассмеялась и покачала головой. Ну что вот сделаешь с этой девчонкой? – Иди сюда. 

Она крепко обняла подругу, едва сдерживая желание предложить себя в качестве спутницы в этом путешествии. Они это уже проходили и Финн мягко, но настойчиво, отвергла все их предложения и даже не позволила никому больше прийти попрощаться с нею. Все уверяла, что это не более чем на пару часов и нечего заниматься глупостями. 

\- Береги себя там, ладно? Не рискуй понапрасну, если ничего не изменилось. К сожалению возможны все варианты. Прости, что говорю об этом. 

\- Да нет, все нормально. Я и сама понимаю. И обещаю быть осторожной, не волнуйся, Ви. 

\- Ну что, ты готова? – Профессор, которому не терпелось испытать новый агрегат, прервал их затянувшееся прощание. 

Он был единственным, кто ни капли не переживал и был уверен в успехе. Ведь не зря же не одну бессонную ночь провел за отладкой механизмов и перепроверкой всех расчетов. 

\- Да, профессор, - Финн вернулась в круг и подтянула лямки небольшого рюкзака, поверх которого был прицеплен арбалет. – Поехали. 

\- На счет три. Приготовься к световому вихрю. И, Финн, возвращайся поскорее. 

\- Раз… 

\- Обещаю! До встречи! 

\- Два… 

Вероника закусила губу и еще раз махнула рукой на прощание. 

\- Три. 

Свет вспыхнул и гул механизма, запущенного ученым, стих. В центре пещеры, где еще мгновение назад задорно улыбалась арбалетчица, никого не было. 

\- Джордж, Вы не против, если я подожду ее возвращения здесь? 

\- Вовсе нет. Я и сам хотел предложить то же самое. 

*** 

Ощущения от перемещения одновременно были похожи и не похожи на опыт предыдущих лет. Сначала ее ослепило ярким белым сиянием, потом затрясло так, что пришлось крепко-крепко сжать зубы. И, в конце концов, оглушило гулом, что нарастал подобно рокоту прибоя на морском берегу. А затем резко наступила тишина, длящаяся, впрочем, не очень долго. На смену ей пришли отзвуки какой-то незамысловатой бодрой мелодии, звонкий смех и гомон. 

Финн распахнула глаза и судорожно выдохнула. 

Она стояла посреди небольшого помещения, заставленного столами со всевозможной снедью и напитками. С потолка ниспадали яркие гирлянды, мигающие всеми цветами радуги и пестрые шары, развешенные в хаотичном порядке. Из-за двери, украшенной причудливой позолоченной ручкой с резьбой, доносился женский смех и отголоски бурного обсуждения. Опасности не сулило ровным счетом ничего. 

Осмотревшись еще раз, так, на всякий случай, Финн прихватила с одного из столов пирожное. Одно из тех, что в детстве ей доводилось видеть на потрепанных картинках. На вкус оно оказалось потрясающим, и девушка тут же разжилась вторым, настойчиво продвигаясь в сторону двери. 

\- Ну, хоть в кои-то веки переместилась в приличное место! Красота! 

Блондинка довольно хмыкнула и мельком глянула на циферблат часов на руке. Заботливо настроенный Челленджером на отсчет времени в пункте назначения механизм равномерно оставлял позади секунды, показывая ровно пятнадцать минут до конца две тысячи пятнадцатого года. 

Не хотелось радоваться преждевременно, но пока никаких признаков апокалипсиса не наблюдалось. В воздухе не пахло гарью и встретили Финн отнюдь не горящие руины, припорошенные копотью. Вокруг не стенали погибающие от радиации, обессиленные люди, и не слышалось отзвуков автоматных очередей. Все было мирно и очень даже празднично. 

Приблизившись к заветному выходу, Финн осторожно приоткрыла дверь, старательно проводя рекогносцировку. И вновь ничего подозрительного. 

В затемненном зале, освещаемом лишь бликами от вертящегося под потолком серебристого шара, размещалось с десяток столиков, расставленных по периметру. Вокруг них небольшими группками собрались мужчины во фраках, костюмах и странном сочетании из латекса и потертых джинсов. И женщины в ярких нарядах, изображающих то фей, то принцесс, то чистой воды ведьм с метлами. Мимо Финн, шустро юркнувшей в укрытие, даже прошествовала дамочка, облаченная в черный латекс и с кошачьими ушами на голове! То ли вечер встреч в психбольнице, то ли ее угораздило попасть на маскарад в новогоднюю ночь. 

Арбалетчица закатила глаза и вновь нехотя высунулась за дверь, не забывая отслеживать время. До смены года оставалось не более семи минут. 

И тут же, словно по закону подлости, на нее налетел какой-то тип в плаще и ярко синих трико. Финн поморщилась, с трудом удержавшись на ногах, и принялась растирать ушибленное плечо. 

\- Жесть какая-то! 

Ох. Судя по его округлившимся глазам последнее свое замечание она умудрилась высказать вслух. 

\- Простите, пожалуйста! Черт, вот растяпа, весь облился пуншем. – Молодой человек смущенно поправил сбившиеся очки на носу и попытался незаметно вытереть ставшие липкими руки о свой собственный плащ. – Я Вас не испачкал? 

\- Да нет, все в порядке. Но это… летать в помещении вроде не рекомендуется, - изрекла Финн, с трудом припоминая, кому из героев комиксов мог бы принадлежать этот аляповатый наряд. 

И, кажется, не ошиблась. 

Молодой человек просиял и повторно извинился перед нею, не забыв рассыпаться в комплиментах ее костюму. 

\- А Вы тоже великолепно подобрали наряд! Лара Крофт, я же не ошибаюсь? Черное Вам очень к лицу! 

\- Уж скорее к филейной части, - подумала Финн, проследив за одним из его беглых взглядов, но вслух высказала иное: 

\- Ну да, она самая. Всегда была поклонницей вампиров, знаете ли. 

\- Э-э-э, да. Конечно. – Юноша несколько смешался, но тут же поспешил продолжить разговор, видя, что Финн оглядывается по сторонам и явно собирается откланяться. – Меня зовут Джастин, Джастин О’Коннел. А Вас? 

\- Финн. Просто Финн. Приятно было с Вами столкнуться, знаете ли, но мне уже пора. До скорого! 

\- Нет, подождите, не уходите! Ведь сейчас уже будут бить куранты. Давайте встретим новый год вместе? Говорят, что как новый год встретишь, так его и проведешь. А я совсем не прочь провести его, а то и всю жизнь, с Ларой Крофт. 

\- Кто бы сомневался, - хмыкнула она на автопилоте и тут же всполошилась. - Куранты? Как куранты?! Уже куранты?! А сколько сейчас времени? 

Финн в панике воззрилась на свои часы и глухо застонала. Проклятые пирожные, не стоило так ими увлекаться! Парень оказался прав, до конца года оставалось не более минуты. Одной жалкой минуточки! А она так еще ничего и не выяснила. 

\- Джастин! – В панике уцепилась она за единственного доступного ей информатора. – Скажи-ка мне, как обстоит ситуация с войной? Третьей мировой, а? 

\- Войной? Какой войной? – Он искренне опешил и растерянно взглянул на нее. – Я ничего такого не слышал. В этом году наоборот, даже конфликт Палестины с Израилем удалось урегулировать. И их открытую границу даже успели прозвать восьмым чудом света. Так что, прости, но я не понимаю о чем ты. 

\- И про тирана Зота, значит, ничего не слышал? И про голод? 

\- Неа. Прости. – Парень пожал плечами и как-то незаметно для самого себя перенял ее тон общения. – А ты странная. 

\- Сказал парень в трико, - фыркнула арбалетчица беззлобно. 

И вдруг улыбнулась. Широко, открыто, словно ребенок, ставший свидетелем рождественского чуда. Куранты, о которых молодые люди позабыли за своим оригинальным разговором, уверенно отбивали седьмой удар. Восьмой. Одиннадцатый. 

Сердце у Финн подозрительно заныло и пропустило удар. По щеке девушки, что даже не заметила этого, скользнула одинокая слезинка. А зал, что за мгновение до этого затаил дыхание, разразился громом поздравлений и звоном бокалов. Люди обнимались, целовались и радушно желали друг другу счастья и успехов на весь грядущий год. 

\- С новым, две тысячи шестнадцатым годом, просто Финн, - улыбнулся и Джастин, на волосы которому щедро осыпался запущенный в воздух серпантин. – Пусть он будет счастливым для тебя. 

\- О да, он точно будет, - просияла арбалетчица и, неожиданно приподнявшись на носочки, чмокнула парня. – Спасибо. 

\- За что? – Заалел он щеками. 

\- За то, что ты ничего не знаешь ни о какой войне. Да и вообще, всегда мечтала поцеловать душку Бэтмена! - Финн рассмеялась и скользнула в сторону двери, за которой ее ждал портал Челленджера. Больше ей нечего было делать в этом новом, беспечном, чудесном и совершенно чужом для нее мире. – Будь счастлив! 

*** 

Последние минуты, отведенные Челленджером на ее обратное перемещение, подходили к концу, а Финн все не появлялась. Вероника тяжело вздохнула и крепче сжала в ладони трион. 

\- Ну что, как все прошло? – Знакомый голос, раздавшийся от входа в пещеру, заставил ее вздрогнуть. – Где она? 

Темный силуэт Маргарит, освещаемый бившими в спину солнечными лучами, прильнул к боковому своду пещеры. Рокстон и Мелоун были здесь же, держась на полшага позади нее. 

\- Простите, Вероника, мы не смогли просто сидеть там и ждать. – Откликнулся на ее невысказанный вопрос последний, минуя вход и приближаясь к хранительнице. 

После секундной заминки остальные последовали за ним. 

\- Она еще не вернулась, - натянуто улыбнулся профессор, оторвавшийся наконец от сотой перепроверки расчетов. – Но у нее еще несколько секунд в запасе, так что все хорошо… 

\- Ну конечно, мы так и думали. – Маргарит нервным движением оправила ворот блузки и стрельнула взглядом на охотника. Он едва заметно кивнул ей. – Челленджер, мы идем за нею. Рюкзаки со снаряжением у входа. Сколько у нас будет времени? 

\- Что? Я не думал об этом.. Она поизрасходовала лимит, так что минут десять, не больше. Это специально было краткое перемещение, чтобы минимизировать возможные риски. Я сейчас все подготовлю! 

Он развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов, намереваясь перенастроить прибор. Но тут же вынужден был замереть на месте, ослепленный ярким белоснежным сиянием, режущим глаза. 

\- Не, ну и что стоите как усватаные? – Мгновение спустя возмутилась возникшая из ниоткуда арбалетчица, прогибающаяся под тяжестью ноши на своих плечах. – Помочь не хотите ли?! Между прочим, только ради вас все эти пироженки из светлого будущего перла!


	9. Doll (Кукла)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader's request: All the residents of the tree house prepare Christmas gifts for each other, carefully choosing them, but the case, in the form of Finn, everything gets mixed up and changes, so the result was VERY unexpected. Drabble, everything else is at the discretion of the author.
> 
> Заявка читателя: Все жители дома-на-дереве готовят друг другу рождественские подарки, старательно их выбирая, но случай, в виде Финн, все перепутывает и меняет, поэтому результат оказался ОЧЕНЬ неожиданным. Драббл, все остальное на усмотрение автора.

\- Рокстон, прекратите от меня убегать и объяснитесь!

Разгневанная наследница, что не стала потакать мягкосердечной Веронике и восхищаться обнаруженным в носке с ее именем весьма своеобразным подарком, по пятам следовала за охотником. Он же на рекордной скорости пытался скрыться от нее, избрав в качестве прибежища лабораторию Челленджера. Профессор, что в данный момент возился с починкой питания защитного барьера, вызванного замыканием от слишком большого количества зажженных самодельных гирлянд, явно не отказал бы ему в укрытии. 

Лорд совершенно не представлял, что можно было ответить на сии отчасти оправданные претензии мисс Кру, так как понятия не имел, что произошло за эту ночь. И кто конкретно повинен в путанице с подарками, что они столь долго продумывали и старательно готовили. Потому лучшим выходом из ситуации было бегство, что не позволило бы их очередной перепалке вылиться в ссору, а то и что-то похуже. Но Маргарит так легко сдаваться не планировала.

\- Джон! Вы ведете себя как ребенок! – Вслед за ним она миновала сначала гостиную, потом лестницу и практически нагнала Рокстона у дверей лаборатории. - Немедленно объясните мне, с чего Вы вдруг решили, что подтяжки, коими увлекаетесь лишь Вы с Мелоуном, будут идеальным подарком для меня?! К тому же зеленые?!

Но охотник, все еще придерживающийся плана по минимизации вреда, поспешил укрыться за дверью, не тратя времени на обмен любезностями. Уточнение, что зеленый цвет подошел бы к ее глазам, он предпочел оставить при себе. 

\- Рокстон! Рокстон, я с кем разговариваю. Не смейте захлопывать эту чертову дверь перед моим носом!

\- Это не я, - как можно тактичнее постарался оправдаться Джон, когда наконец почувствовал себя в безопасности. - Это новая охранная система Челленджера сработала. Я тут не причем! Как, впрочем, и в ситуации с подтяжками. Не имею ни малейшего понятия, как они оказались в Вашем носке.

\- Ну конечно, - наследница, ничуть не поверив его оправданиям, с усилием дернула дверную ручку. - Рокстон!

\- Я все еще не причем, дорогая моя. Она не открывается. К тому же, с чего Вы вдруг так всполошились? – Попытался отшутиться он. - Мелоун вообще стал счастливым обладателем шелкового кимоно в красные розы и то ничуть не жалуется!

\- Еще бы он мог, - фыркнула Маргарит, вновь атакуя замок. - Он в обмороке и Вероника уже минут десять откачивает его нашатырем. Что, к слову, также не мечтала получить в подарок на Рождество. И хватит уже переводить тему и прятаться! Выходите! Иначе мне придется брать Вас измором.

\- Да я бы с радостью, здесь подозрительно попахивает. Но действительно не могу. И, раз уж Вы затронули эту тему, то Вы сами вообще не подумали о том, чтобы порадовать кого-то хотя бы крошечным, пустяковым подарком в сочельник. Я даже Финн застукал за самостоятельным изготовлением нашатыря, запасы которого требовалось пополнить Челленджеру, так что попридержали бы Вы претензии при себе.

\- Что? - В голосе Маргарит послышалась уже настоящая обида. - Да как Вы смеете... Я же всю ночь.. 

Не договорив и как-то очень подозрительно шмыгнув носом, она внезапно покинула свой пост, оставив охотника в гордом одиночестве и полнейшем недоумении. Вот и хотел как лучше, да вновь не удалось сдержать свой запальчивый нрав. 

Вернувшись в гостиную, она напоролась на встревоженные взгляды друзей. Мелоун, что и не думал терять сознание, на пару с Вероникой что-то сурово выговаривал Финн. При ее появлении все трое притихли.

\- Маргарит… – Отчего-то виновато протянула последняя, пользуясь заминкой в проповеди. 

\- Что еще?

\- Рокстон, он еще жив?..

\- Слышать о нем не желаю! – Проигнорировав вопрос, наследница плюхнулась на диван и прижала к груди одну из подушек. – Бесчувственный чурбан. 

\- Что у вас там произошло? – Вероника, переглянувшись с Мелоуном, поспешила присесть подле нее, предпринимая попытку докопаться до сути проблемы. - Маргарит?

\- Ничего.

\- Маргарит!

\- Ничего!

\- И правда ничего, - с невеселой усмешкой заметил охотник, тенью вырисовываясь в дверном проеме. – Хотя, возможно, мисс Кру все же прочувствовала, что в праздники не стоит быть черствой эгоисткой.

\- Да как Вы смеете! – Взвилась уязвленная наследница.

\- И правда, Джон, это уже перебор, - присвистнула Финн и недальновидно заметила:   
\- Она вон какой потрясающий пирог Вам пол ночи стряпала. Просто оторваться невозможно.

\- Какой еще пирог? А ты откуда знаешь? - Дружно поинтересовались виновники переполоха. 

\- Э-э-э...

\- Финн!

Арбалетчица переглянулась с репортером, вид которого красноречиво говорил о том, что лучше признаться в совершенных прегрешениях, и тяжко вздохнула. 

\- Возможно, меня приманил его аромат... и я немножко так попробовала... Совсем чуть-чуть! Помню, как иду ночью по коридору, приподнимаю крышку с коробки и слегка так надкусываю. Самую крохотулечку! И все, дальше - полная тьма и провал в памяти. Когда очнулась, в коробке не осталось уже ни крошечки. – С самым покаянным видом, на который она только была способна, Финн подняла виноватые глаза на хмурых друзей. - Как думаете, бывает пироголизм у людей? Ну, вроде сомнамбулизма? Так, чтобы их нельзя было винить за такие вот приступы?

\- Я бы сказала, что у тебя, сомнамбула, но настроение итак слишком испорчено. – Наследница закатила глаза и резко встала, сложив руки на груди. – А что с остальными подарками? К ним ты, судя по всему, тоже руку приложила?

\- Это уж я совсем нечаянно! Как увидела, что натворила, так сразу чуть в обморок и не рухнула. Пришлось ухватиться за веревку с носками, чтобы удержаться. А подарки, как назло, так и посыпались на пол. Пришлось восстанавливать все как было. В темноте и второпях.

\- О, господи! Ну конечно! И как я только могла подумать, что в этом сумасшедшем доме хоть какой-то праздник может пройти нормально.

Наследница всплеснула руками и, стараясь никому не смотреть в глаза, поспешно скрылась на балконе. 

Вероника сокрушенно покачала головой.

\- Ох, Финн. Ну что ты наделала… Нужно исправлять ситуацию, пока еще не поздно. Что у тебя-то в итоге оказалось в подарке? 

\- Да какая-то дурацкая кукла и колчан новеньких арбалетных болтов для Челленджера, если Вам так интересно.

Джон, до того возвышавшийся над ними в оцепенении, протяжно застонал. И, перестав подражать безмолвно осуждающему глинянному изваянию, выхватил у Финн куклу из рук. 

***

Она стояла, небрежно облокотившись на перила, и невидящим взором изучала джунгли, раскинувшиеся внизу. Печальная, растревоженная. Горечь обиды, разочарование и злость на саму себя боролись в душе наследницы и Рождество, как и в детстве, предстало перед ней в самых мрачных тонах. 

Появление Рокстона, что теперь не сводил с нее виноватого взгляда, вынудило ее встряхнуться и принять бесстрастный вид.

\- Маргарит, простите меня.

\- Все в порядке. Это ерунда. Ведь Вы по сути правы - от такой закоренелой эгоистки как я сложно ожидать чего-то хорошего. – Она даже смогла выдавить жалкую улыбку. Но, не смотря на все старания, сквозь напускное безразличие все равно пробивались горькие нотки разочарования. - Я вряд ли когда-нибудь смогу убедить Вас в обратном. Даже мне вспоминается слишком много причин для недоверия. 

Маргарит предприняла попытку отвернуться, стараясь скрыть вновь навернувшиеся на глаза слезы и дрожь. Однако Джон мягко, но решительно, развернул ее к себе лицом.

\- Все вовсе не так. Я сказал это не подумав. Да и то лишь для того, чтобы отсрочить Вашу шуточную расправу над собой. А после спор просто пошел в привычном русле. Но я устал от этого и больше не хочу ссориться с Вами.

\- Все равно. Теперь это уже не имеет…

\- Нет, это важно. Держите.

\- Что это? 

Маргарит растерянно взглянула на несуразную, потрепанную куколку у себя в руках, с трудом ее узнавая. Еще не сознавая в полной мере, что же означает этот жест, она вскинула на него глаза, в которых стремительно высыхали слезы.

\- Джон… 

\- Да. Это та самая кукла Вуду, которой Вы однажды уже спасли мне жизнь. Я не знал, как лучше показать, что, не смотря на оставшиеся секреты, я Вам полностью доверяю. 

Он ласково заправил выбившийся из косы темный локон ей за ухо и коснулся щеки ладонью.

\- Я вверяю эту куклу Вашим заботам, потому что уверен, что Вы никогда не причините мне зла. Я верю Вам. И я принимаю Вас такой, какая есть, Маргарит. Со всеми грехами, безумствами и тайнами. Ведь я уже говорил, что люблю Вас, Маргарит. И этого ничто не изменит. Даже если Вы действительно когда-нибудь станете закоренелой эгоисткой или сварливой бабушкой десятка внучат, - мягко улыбнулся он. 

Резко почувствовав слабость в предательски дрогнувших коленях, она прильнула к нему, сквозь рубашку чувствуя жар сомкнувшихся на талии рук. Уткнулась лбом в грудь Рокстона, переводя внезапно сбившееся дыхание, и вымолвила с прорвавшейся усмешкой:

\- А я действительно старалась испечь для Вас этот дурацкий пирог. Если б не Финн, что перепутала все со своим сомнамбулизмом!...

Джон рассмеялся и коснулся губами ее макушки.

\- Это как раз не важно, ведь дело совсем не в пироге.

Маргарит кивнула и, отстранившись, запустила пальцы в отросшие волосы охотника. Потянулась к нему для поцелуя. 

\- Я тоже люблю Вас, Джон. И мне даже не нужно быть в шаге от неминуемой гибели, чтобы признать это.


	10. Tell fortunes on your betrothed (Погадать на суженого)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader's request: on the night before Christmas, Marguerite, Veronica, and Finn decide to read a fortune. On the beloved.
> 
> В ночь перед Рождеством Маргарит, Вероника и Финн решают погадать. На возлюбленного.

\- А вы не можете обойтись своими силами? - Поинтересовалась Маргарит, отрываясь от созерцания темноты за стенами дома-на-дереве и складывая руки на груди. Сдвигаться с места ожидания без конкретных доводов в пользу авантюры она отказывалась напрочь. - Помнится, в прошлый раз, когда мы устраивали спиритический сеанс, некая потусторонняя дрянь чуть было не прикончила нас всех! Нет, увольте, я не горю желанием повторять сей дивный опыт.

\- Да ладно тебе, - заканючила Финн. - Мы же в этот раз никого вызывать не планируем. Просто погадаем чутка и все. Это абсолютно безопасно!

\- Ну конечно. Все, в чем ты принимаешь добровольное участие, является спонсором короткой жизни.

\- Зато насыщенной и бурной!

\- Да ладно, Маргарит, - Вероника покачала головой и взмахнула над столом, подготовленным к вечерним посиделкам, новой скатертью. - Ты стала слишком мнительной в последнее время. К тому же, нам все равно нечем заняться, пока мужчины не вернутся с охоты.

\- И поисков кипариса! - Вклинилась арбалетчица.

\- И поисков кипариса, да. Или тебе так не терпится заняться приготовлением закусок, раз уж для жаркого ингредиенты пока не прибыли? Я так не думаю. Составь нам компанию. – Вероника хитро улыбнулась и подложила к разнородному хламу на столе, что был заранее заготовлен для разговора с духами, шляпу Рокстона. - Вдруг вселенная в этом году приоткроет завесу тайны именно над тем, кто будет твоим суженым? 

\- Будто и так не понятно, - буркнула себе под нос Финн.

\- Что ты сказала? 

\- Ничего, совершенно ничего. Молчу, как скала!

\- Я чувствую, что пожалею об этом уже через пять минут! – Наследница закатила глаза, раззадоренная последним замечанием Вероники, и нехотя покинула свой пост. Судя по всему возвращения мужчин сегодня уже не дождаться.

Она уже третий день как была смертельно обижена на Рокстона, что отказался пробовать ее репетиционное блюдо к рождественскому ужину. Но лишний раз удостовериться относительно его планов по отношению к ней все-таки хотелось. Порой Маргарит казалось, что она за всю свою жизнь ни разу не переживала об отношениях так, как сейчас. И это было тем, что ее действительно пугало. 

С недовольной миной наследница заняла свое место за столом. 

– Давайте уже, выкладывайте, что вы придумали.

\- Ну.. – Вероника и Финн переглянулись и дружно воззрились на наследницу. – Мы думали, ты нам подскажешь. У тебя же был опыт работы гадалкой в Лондоне.

\- О боже, я так и думала, что этим все кончится. И это была не работа, а…

\- Афера. – Подсказала нужный термин Финн.

\- А не большое представление по заявкам страждущих, - как ни в чем не бывало, закончила Маргарит. – И зачем вы тогда все это подготовили?

\- Ну… - В первый раз за вечер на лице арбалетчицы появилось что-то отдаленно похожее на смущение. – Для большей убедительности при уговорах?..

\- Так я и знала! Ладно. Раз уж я в это взялась, то постараюсь что-нибудь припомнить. Только дайте мне время.

Вероника задумчиво посмотрела куда-то за спину наследницы, что и впрямь погрузилась в раздумья, и не совсем уверенно возвестила:

\- Я помню, как мама рассказывала мне о старинном английском способе гадания на вопрос замужества. В рождественскую ночь девушка отправлялась к поленнице и приносила домой охапку дров. Утром их пересчитывали: если число дров оказалось четным, в наступающем году предстояло справить свадьбу, если нечетным – свадьба откладывалась. Может, попробуем это для начала?

\- Я - пас!

\- Свадьба в доисторических джунглях не очень-то входит в мои планы!

\- Ладно-ладно, я просто предложила. Тогда твои варианты.

\- Хорошо. - После непродолжительного молчания откликнулась мисс Кру. – Кто первая?

\- Пусть буду я, - без промедления вызвалась добровольцем Финн и даже подпрыгнула на стуле. – Что делать надо?

\- Для начала нужно взять три стакана с водой. В один кладем чайную ложку меда, в другой – пол-ложки соли, в третий – четверть чайной ложки лимонной кислоты. В четвертый стакан наливаем немного вина. Тщательно размешиваем, накрываем салфеткой, и ты выбираешь из них какой-то один. Если попадется мед – характер у мужа будет хороший, а жизнь – сладкой; соль – к печали и слезам, кислота – к унылой жизни, а вино – муж будет пить.

\- Эээ… А поконкретнее гадания нет на примете? Ну, чтоб там с именами, фамилиями, титулами на худой конец?

\- Нет! – Отрезала наследница и выразительно прищурилась. - Так ты будешь гадать или нет?

\- Буду-буду, уже бегу за водой!

Судя по скорости, с которой Финн притащила все требуемые ингредиенты, она то ли действительно присмотрела себе какого-то местного аборигена и жаждала разведать будущее, то ли попросту изнывала от скуки. 

А судя по тому, с какой скоростью она выплюнула пойло из заветного стакана, фортуна сватала ей ни кого иного, как Джакобу.

\- Боже, гадость-то какая! Фу. Фу-фу-ффу!! На вкус как нафталин!

\- Что-о-о? – Маргарит и Вероника дружно сунулись к стакану, который отшвырнула от себя арбалетчица, подозрительно принюхиваясь к его содержимому. 

\- Глупая ты, - расхохоталась Маргарит. – Это же коллекционный виски, который я изъяла у одной из экспедиций, блуждающих по этому чертовому плато, и подарила Джону на прошлое Рождество. Где ты его раздобыла?!

\- Как где? У Джона в комнате и прихватила. Запасы вина что-то вышли у нас, нужно идти на поклон к Занга, вот я и прихватила что было.

\- Вот нахалка! Желала ты узнать про титулы, так считай ответ и получила. Мужчина тебя ждет серьезный, умудренный опытом, да к тому же состоятельный. Вот только выпить не дурак. Так что не иначе как граф или вождь какой-нибудь... Ай!

Вероника успела среагировать вовремя и пресечь в зародыше попытку перечисления местных лидеров, припоминая, что ни один из них обилием положительных качеств не отличался и уж точно не годился в женихи Финн. Скорее уж в дедушки. 

\- Так, про Финн мы узнали, Маргарит следующая!

\- Почему это вдруг? – Возмутилась наследница, морщась от боли в отбитой пяткой Вероники ступне.

\- Потому что я первая сказала, - Лейтон хлопнула ресничками, строя из себя невинного ангелочка, и поспешила добавить. – Напоследок уже на мне отыграешься.

\- Ладно, тогда нам необходимо сделать следующее…

\- Ну, нет! Не ты выбираешь способ, а то фортуна разобидится. Я припомнила одно гадание! – Встряла Финн, рассыпая по столу заранее заготовленные бумажки и не давая никому и слова вставить. – Все предельно просто! На столе раскладываем бумажки с именами претендентов на руку и сердце. Продеваем нить через золотое кольцо и проводим над бумажками. На той, над которой оно заколыхалось сильнее всего, написано имя суженого.

\- Серьезно? Так примитивно? – Маргарит насмешливо приподняла брови. 

\- Примитивно, да эффективно, - не повелась на провокацию арбалетчица, попутно нанизывая кольцо на нить. – И даже не начинай, не спрашивай про кольцо. Сразу говорю - оно из твоей комнаты. Из шкатулки, что ты прячешь под кроватью. И не делай, пожалуйста, такие глаза, я же его не воровала. Просто прихватила для дела! На!

Сопровождая свою бурную речь столь же бурными манипуляциями, Финн всунула в руки наследнице заветную нить, пользуясь ее секундным замешательством. Кольцо принялось раскачиваться, вторя возмущенной дрожи наследницы.

\- Мы еще поговорим с тобой о личных границах, даже не сомневайся!

\- Ага. Обязательно.

\- Не отвлекайтесь. Смотрите. - Вновь спасла положение Вероника, привлекая внимание извечных спорщиц к гаданию. 

Кольцо избрало своего фаворита и бодро выписывало круги над измятым клочком бумаги. Маргарит протянула руку к бумажке, неспешно развернула ее, и замерла над посланием вселенной с непонятным выражением лица.

\- Ну-у?

\- Не томи, Маргарит.

\- Там написано Саммерли, - усмехнулась наследница, стремясь поскорее припрятать бумажку. – Какое-то неправильно у тебя гадание.

\- Очень даже правильное. Ну-ка, дай сюда! 

Выхватив клочок бумаги и бодро ретировавшись в сторону лифта, уже через пару секунд блондинка с абсолютно довольным видом изрекла:

\- Здесь написано Рокстон, обманщица!

\- Да? – Как можно беззаботнее отозвалась Маргарит, отводя взгляд и с трудом скрывая улыбку. - Возможно в плохом вечернем освещении я просто не разобрала.

Хорошо, что довольная и ослепленная счастьем она в эту минуту не смотрела на подруг. По их хитрым, блестящим глазам и мимолетным улыбкам можно было легко догадаться, что на сей раз фортуне помогли. Немножко. Совсем чуть-чуть. Подготавливая стол к очередному раунду, Финн споро сгребла все бумажки, старательно растолкав их по карманам шорт. На каждой из них, заботливо подписанной и измятой, она этой ночью вывела – лорд Джон Рокстон.

Следующей стать жертвой древних девичьих обрядов надлежало Веронике и, к удивлению подруг, именно с нею и возникла загвоздка. Вероника отчаянно невзлюбила избранное Маргарит гадание.

\- Это глупо. За электрической оградой я точно ни в кого сапогом не попаду, - упорствовала Лейтон. - Разве что порушу морковные грядки Челленджера!

\- Ничего, он не расстроится! Все равно поливает их раз в несколько месяцев, когда натыкается на совсем уж захиревшую ботву. Зато мы соблюжем, соблюждаем… соблюдем все традиции!

\- Вы серьезно? И не отстанете?

\- Да ни за что на свете, - ухмыльнулась наследница. - Все эти святочные гадания были твоей идеей, помнишь?

\- Ладно-ладно, сдаюсь! - Девушка повернулась спиной к перилам балкона, мысленно прося прощения у несчастных корнеплодов. 

И, проговорив полагающиеся слова, запустила в полет стянутый с ноги сапог. 

Однако вместо ожидаемого глухого звука удара башмака о землю, послышался звонкий шлепок и сдавленное оханье. Вероника чуть свесилась с перил балкона, вглядываясь в сумерки.

\- О мой бог! Это Мелоун! – С паникой во взгляде изрекла она мгновение спустя, оборачиваясь к остальным. - Я, кажется, только что убила Мелоуна!

Девушки переглянулись, явно пораженные последствиями своих действий, после чего дружно метнулись в сторону лифта.

Мелоун, охая и потирая ушибленный затылок, восседал на земле, ошалело обозревая окрестности.

\- Нед! Господи, простите меня! Вы живы? - На Веронику было жалко смотреть, такой виноватой она выглядела.

\- Все в порядке. Я цел. Просто это было как-то… неожиданно. – Репортер улыбнулся и успокаивающе коснулся ладони Вероники, ласково пожимая ее. После чего с некоторой опаской глянул вверх. – А что вообще это было?

\- Гад… - Начала, было, Финн, но Маргарит быстро перебила ее.

\- Гадов мы тут гоняли. Тараканы завелись доме, представляете? Вот мы и проводили… зачистку.

\- Серьезно? – Рокстон, что на пару с незнакомым молодым человеком приятной наружности держал тушу подстреленного на охоте оленя, невесть как оказавшегося в здешних краях, усмехнулся. – И как успехи?

\- Ликвидировали всех. Без остатка! - Улыбнулась Маргарит куда приветливее, чем собиралась изначально. Просто не сумев удержаться. 

За пазухой у охотника виднелся букет цветов, что вот уже год как он традиционно приносил ей с каждой из вылазки, что они проводили не вместе. Альстремерии были одной из маленьких слабостей наследница.

\- Надеюсь, что Артур не пострадал? – Забеспокоился Челленджер, подоспевший к друзьям с кипарисом на плечах. – Кстати, дамы, знакомьтесь. Это наш новый друг и сосед, вождь племени Майра – Эйдан. Он выручил нас, когда пришлось удирать от Ти-рекса с кипарисом на плечах. 

\- Очень приятно, - расплылась в улыбке Финн и вдруг ни с того ни с сего поинтересовалась. – Джордж, а Вы, случаем, не в курсе, как он относится к нафталину в разбавленном виде?


	11. Christmas night (Рождественская ночь)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader's request: I Want a Christmas story about Veronica and Malone.
> 
> Заявка читателя: Хочу рождественскую историю о Веронике и Мелоуне.

Где-то внизу раздался протяжный зов Ти-рекса, вторящий отдаленному раскату грома, и по давней привычке Вероника тут же распахнула глаза. Прислушалась, в первые мгновения не понимая, что разбудило ее. Опасности не было, об этом говорили ее отточенные инстинкты и размеренная тишина спящего дома. Об этом же свидетельствовал и мелкий дождь, неспешно барабанивший по крыше. Рев повторился, расставляя все по своим местам, и она улыбнулась, с облегчением переводя дыхание. Просто Ти-рекс - далекий, беспокойный голос джунглей, что не сможет причинить им никакого вреда, пока жители мирно спят под защитой дома-на-дереве. Нет поводов для волнения. 

Вероника откинулась на подушки, с удивлением понимая, что от сна, столь властно затянувшего ее в свои путы всего несколько часов назад, не осталось и следа. И вновь прислушалась к звукам окружающего мира, думая о чем-то далеком и туманном, навеянном пестрыми сновидениями. 

Если б ей довелось оказаться в эту пору в Лондоне, то не монотонная капель приветствовала бы ее в ночи. Скорее уж протяжное завывание ветра, щедро рассыпающего по сторонам мириады снежинок. Возможно, крупных и пушистых, медленно оседающих на крыши домов и плечи прохожих. А может быть - мелких и колючих, словно крошечные крупицы льда, впивающихся в раскрасневшиеся щеки, вынуждая неприязненно морщиться. Припорошенные снегом здания похвалялись бы яркими, разноцветными бусами гирлянд, рассыпающими свой свет в полночной мгле. А на входных дверях висели бы сплетенные из веток и украшенные шишками да яркими лентами венки, приветствующие маленьких певцов рождественских гимнов терпким ароматом хвои. 

Ничего из этого ей пока так и не довелось увидеть наяву. Лишь в редких, красочных снах, казавшихся такими реальными. Видениях, в которых образы чужого мира приходили к ней, оставляя после себя какое-то смутное волнение и ожидание. Кого? Чего? Ответа на этот вопрос Вероника не знала. Как не знала и того, к чему эти мечты о несбыточном, когда, казалось бы, все, что нужно для абсолютного, безоговорочного счастья было у нее и здесь, на плато. Странная, беспокойная человеческая суть, никогда не довольствующаяся уже обретенным.

Словно почуяв настроение возлюбленной, Нед обернулся к ней и ласково коснулся волос, светлым золотом рассыпавшихся по плечам.

\- Все хорошо?

\- Да. Просто старая детская привычка - просыпаться от каждого громкого звука, что расположен в относительной близости от меня, - она улыбнулась, хоть и знала, что он не сможет разглядеть этого в темноте. – Все в порядке.

Однако ему и не нужно было видеть, Нед услышал улыбку в ее голосе, уловил ее присутствие в малейших интонациях. И веселые искорки в таких любимых, переменчивых как водная гладь, голубых глазах, засияли перед внутренним взором. Он обвил рукой ее плечи, привлекая как можно ближе к себе, и коснулся поцелуем ключицы. Зарылся лицом в шелк волос, растворяясь в таком родном цветочном аромате. 

\- О чем ты думала?

\- Честно? 

\- Конечно.

\- О Лондоне. О том, не ошибка ли то, что ты позволил мне уговорить себя и остался здесь когда-то? В отличие от тех же Маргарит и Рокстона, предпочитающих появляться наездами, время от времени. Не допускаем ли, оставаясь, мы ошибки сейчас?

Его столь некстати посетило вдохновение, раззадоренное воспоминаниями и вопросами, затронутыми друзьями на рождественском ужине, что он только-только успел лечь, когда мирно дремлющая Вероника неожиданно подскочила, настороженно прислушиваясь. Разум, настроенный на бодрствование, был ясен и Нед без труда распознал тот страх, что гложет ее. Тот же самый, что и его подтолкнул к давно отложенным на дальнюю полку дневникам. 

Жалел ли он, что остался на плато? Жалел ли о том, что отринул все свое прошлое и очертя голову окунулся в новую жизнь, преподнося свое сердце в дар его хранительнице? Нет. Ни на мгновение. Без нее даже самые уютные рождественские вечера там, проведенные в теплой компании или приятном уединении с доброй книгой, показались бы пустыми и пресными. И пьянящий глинтвейн, отдающий корицей, оседал бы на губах подобно горько-сладким воспоминаниям, напоминающим о касании ее мягких губ. Разве может жалеть хоть о чем-то человек, что порой просыпается посреди ночи и вспоминает, вспоминает, вспоминает. Вспоминает до мельчайших подробностей о том, как был прекрасен день, что только-только успел приблизиться к своему финалу. День, который наполняли светом ее улыбка, искрящийся взгляд голубых глаз и звук ее голоса. Когда-то давно, истощенный скитаниями, потерянный и запутавшийся, Нед и сам не заметил, как она стала для него всем. Или, быть может, тогда это чувство, высвободившись из-под гнета всего наносного и чуждого, просто вспыхнуло настолько ярко, что уже невозможным стало его отрицать? Он не знал. Но сейчас это уже и не имело значения. 

\- Нет, в этом нет никакой ошибки. Здесь твое место, твое предназначение, твоя мать, которую ты ждала и разыскивала столько лет. Это твой дом, Вероника. Наш дом. И я не помню, чтобы когда-либо в жизни я был настолько счастлив.

Вероника чуть отстранилась и заглянула ему в глаза, решаясь, наконец, произнести это вслух:

\- А если когда-нибудь она пожалеет о нашем выборе? О том, что не выросла подобно Маргарит в Лондоне, окруженная его красотами, благами и удобствами?

\- Ты забываешь, родная, что далеко не в Лондоне Маргарит смогла найти свое счастье. Потому не думаю, что подобный вопрос когда-либо прозвучит в этих стенах. Все хорошо, Вероника. Все так, как и должно быть. Мы нашли друг друга, мы любим друг друга. И вместе готовимся встретить очередной прекрасный, и, возможно, самый волнительный, год своей жизни. Разве этого не достаточно для счастья?

Нед коснулся поцелуем ее виска и переместил ладонь с плеч на ее пока еще плоский живот. Ее рождественский сюрприз. Подарок. Новость, от которой весь вечер светились они оба, затмевая собой даже разряженный в пух и прах кипарис. 

Вероника улыбнулась, отпуская тревоги и сомнения, и накрыла его ладонь своею.

А он все смотрел, смотрел на нее и не мог насмотреться. Рассыпавшиеся по обнаженным плечам медовые локоны, очертания хрупких плеч и тонкого стана, скрытого под легкой тканью простыни. Глаза, не умеющие скрывать обуревающих ее чувств, и слегка припухшие, искусанные в волнении губы. Он любил в ней каждую черточку, боготворя, вознося за подаренное известие.

Девушка подалась ближе, прижалась щекой к его груди, и едва слышно выдохнула признание, которое не надоедало и не обесценивалось:

\- Я люблю тебя, Эдвард Мелоун.

\- А я люблю тебя, Вероника, больше всего на свете.


	12. The perfect adventure (Идеальное приключение)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader's request: I want our heroes to get into Dinotopia. Their reaction to the local order and talking dinosaurs.
> 
> Заявка читателя: Хочу, чтобы наши герои попали в Динотопию. Их реакция на тамошние порядки и говорящих динозавров.

\- Зиппо, дорогой, принесите мне еще лимонада. И эклеров. И сушеных фиников, пожалуй. – С очаровательной улыбкой попросила мисс Кру, пробуя сегодня по примеру окружающих ее динозавров читать древний манускрипт, вышагивая на беговой дорожке. 

Добродушный библиотекарь, пораженный красотой и знаниями наследницы в самое сердце, тот час же умчался исполнять очередной ее каприз. Свитки, что до того он бережно нёс в хранилище, были в спешке переданы Мелоуну.

\- Маргарит, и не стыдно Вам? – Возмутился репортер, прогибаясь под тяжестью нежданной ноши. – Вы чело.. рептилии поработать спокойно не даете, все время дергаете!

\- Не будьте занудой, Нед. К тому же Зиппо это только в радость, - ухмыльнулась наследница, допивая остатки лимонада из стакана. – Да и вообще, все это ради дела. Оказалось, что так информация воспринимается гораздо лучше! Ведь Вы же не хотите провести в Динотопии еще пару недель?

\- Вообще-то..

\- Ни за что на свете! – В голос воскликнули Финн и Рокстон, как раз подоспевшие к месту препираний. – У Вас наметился прогресс?

Они были единственными, кто в этой стране мира и гармонии чувствовали себя не в своей тарелке. Маргарит, сразу по прибытии в город, с головой погрузилась в изучении старых записей, в надежде отыскать переход из Динотопии на плато. Взамен разрушенного ими. Вероника не отходила от Мэрион, разузнавая об особенностях устройства их государства, и Меллоун зачастую составлял ей компанию. А в последние дни он к тому же весьма пристрастился к тренировкам по полетам. Челленджера же невозможно было вытащить из лаборатории, где ученый муж проводил всевозможные эксперименты и опыты по изучению световых кристаллов, что давали городам защиту. А вот Рокстон и Финн, лишенные оружия и возможности поучаствовать в какой-нибудь хоть мало-мальски приличной заварушке или авантюре, попросту изнывали от скуки. 

\- Пока нет, - откликнулась за наследницу Вероника, что уже несколько часов сидела неподалеку от нее, пытаясь разобраться в гражданском кодексе Динотопии. – Но она действительно не отрывается от изучения, я свидетель.

\- А Вы сомневались? – Возмутилась мисс Кру. – Какие неблагодарные!

\- Нам просто надоело ждать. – С трагическим придыханием вымолвила арбалетчица. - Три недели, три недели мы в этом раю. Мне уже на стенки от тоски лезть хочется! 

\- Потому и не стоит мешать мне, - ничуть не прониклась ее печалью Маргарит. – Лучше посмотрите, где там запропастился Зиппо. Да захватите немного этих дивных арома-палочек, что так чудесно пахнут сиренью. И я смогу вернуться к самозабвенному изучению манускрипта!

\- Да чего его искать, вот уже скачет твой воздыхатель чешуйчатый.

Библиотекарь, слегка запыхавшийся и со всех сторон увешанный всевозможными свертками и корзинками, и правда показался в нескольких пролетах от них. 

\- О, несравненная мисс Кру. Вы не поверите, но мне удалось достать для Вас пену для ванны, как Вы и просили ранее. А еще я захватил немного розового масла для Ваших восхитительных локонов.

\- Серьезно, Маргарит? – Рокстон ухмыльнулся, подхватывая часть сгружаемых Зиппо запасов. – Это так Вы спешите вернуться домой?

\- А что Вам не нравится, Рокстон? Я просто хочу попасть домой не с пустыми руками. И хватит ворчать. Не портите мне настроение!

Наследница ухмыльнулась, отпивая глоток прохладительного напитка, и смиренно вернулась на тренажер. Механизм, заботливо отлаженный Зиппо под нее, тут же услужливо перевернул страницу. 

Напустив на себя сосредоточенный вид, она с наслаждением погрузилась в продолжение истории о приключениях обаятельного Робина в Шервудском лесу. Карта, подробно расписывающая путь к плато, давно покоилась в потайном кармане ее жилета, дожидаясь своего звездного часа. И пока у Маргарит совершенно не было поводов спешить и портить это идеальное приключение.


	13. False accusations or a question of trust, part 1 (Ложные обвинения или вопрос доверия, часть 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader's request: Christmas detective. The situation, the type of crime, the place of action, the main characters – all at the discretion of the author. For example, you can expand the story of the theft of Jacoby's favorite diamond, or maybe get the characters to investigate a traditional English murder in some aristocratic castle after they have safely returned to England.
> 
> Заявка читателя: Рождественский детектив. Обстановка, вид преступления, место действия, главные герои – всё на усмотрение автора. Может, вы, например, развернёте историю о похищении любимого бриллианта Джакобы, а может, заставите героев расследовать традиционное английское убийство в каком-нибудь аристократском замке уже после того, как они благополучно вернулись в Англию.

День был жарким, полным приятной предпраздничной суеты, а настроение - прекрасным. Обитатели дома-на-дереве в полном составе отправились в одну из ближайших деревень, с жителями которой у них был заключен мирный договор, дабы пополнить запасы специй, зерновых и прочих мелочей, требующихся по хозяйству. 

\- Давайте на это Рождество приготовим пудинг. – Вслух размышлял Рокстон, вышагивая в конце колонны путников. – Изюм, мед, хлебные крошки и чернослив у нас найдутся. Остается купить лишь ваниль и миндаль у туземцев.

\- Не думаю, что эти ингредиенты можно отыскать на плато. – Усомнился Мелоун, что в своем воображении видел во главе праздничного стола зажаристую индейку, вместо традиционного птеродактиля, запеченную с клюквой и апельсинами. – Разве что их заменители.

\- Тоже неплохой вариант, - хмыкнул охотник. – Саммерли умел творить чудеса, порой используя при этом только лишь наши скудные запасы. 

\- Увы, но я не Саммерли, - остудила его пыл Вероника, которой предстояло приготовить львиную долю праздничных яств. – Потому на пудинг не рассчитывайте, разве что Вы с Маргарит его сами и приготовите! Лично я собираюсь испечь пирог с фруктами, сделать жаркое с овощами на гарнир и ни блюдом больше. 

\- Что ж, может быть, Вы и правы, - усмехнулся Рокстон, припоминая, что приготовление рождественского пудинга всегда считалось семейной традицией. – Теперь главное найти способ убедить ее принять в этом участие.

\- Лучше используйте шантаж. Или подкуп. По-другому Вам не убедить мисс Кру добровольно лишиться единственного выходного от дежурства по кухне!

\- Мелоун!..

***

\- Что это? – Маргарит, что в этот раз возглавляла отряд путешественников и не участвовала в кулинарных дебатах, резко замерла у ворот деревни, не спеша открывать их и настороженно прислушиваясь к хаосу, царившему за оградой. - Челленджер, кажется, сегодня не лучший день для обмена. Там что-то происходит, и я не хотела бы в это вмешиваться.

\- Что Вы услышали, Маргарит? Мы не можем уйти, не оказав помощь нашим друзьям!

\- Что-то о всеобщей беде, никак не связанной с нами. Скорее уж с миром духов. И мне это категорически не нравится. Уйдем отсюда, пока еще можем.

\- Вы уверены? – Мешкал Челленджер. - А если им требуется помощь ученого?

\- Джордж, - укорила его наследница, - Вы не можете помочь всем на этом плато. Такое не под силу даже Богу. А Вы простой смертный и порой таким, как мы с Вами, лучше не вмешиваться в местные дрязги. Поверьте.

\- Возможно, Вы и правы, Маргарит. – Джордж колебался, раздираемый любопытством, искренним желанием помочь и надеждой провести хоть одно Рождество без особых приключений. - И все же…

\- Что вы встали? – Поинтересовалась Вероника, нагоняя их вместе с Рокстоном и Мелоуном. – Если все-таки хотите получить свой пирог к ужину, поторапливайтесь.

Девушка обогнала замерших на пути друзей и приблизилась к воротам вплотную.

\- Нет! Вероника, постой!

Но было уже поздно. Дикарка резко распахнула створки из сплетенных между собой кольев и только чудом не налетела на выставленное копье одного из стражников.

\- Какого черта! – Она шарахнулась в сторону, уходя от опасного столкновения, и замерла, пораженная происходящим.

\- Осторожнее! 

Рокстон, Маргарит и остальные, спешно войдя в ворота вслед за нею, также замерли на месте, в свою очередь опасаясь нарваться на какого-нибудь особо впечатлительного аборигена, не умеющего толком держать в руках ни себя, ни оружие. 

Деревня, переполошенная и растревоженная, гудела словно улей. Люди хаотично перемещались по ней, потрясая оружием и что-то выкрикивая о проклятии, ритуале и камнях.

Углядев среди этой колышущейся черной толпы королеву, одну из бывших сестер-амазонок, Лейтон поспешила поинтересоваться происходящим: 

\- Амария, что у вас стряслось? Какое-то бедствие? Эпидемия?

Молодая шатенка, обличенная властью, завидев ее, остановилась, словно раздумывая о чем-то. Но отвечать на вопрос не спешила. И это еще больше насторожило жителей дома-на-дереве. Потому приказ, последовавший за этим молчанием, не стал для них громом среди ясного неба.

\- Взять их!

***

\- Напомни-ка мне, почему мы отправили парламентерами именно мужчин? Да еще и всех сразу? - Вяло поинтересовалась Вероника, восседая в одном из углов клетки, тихонько раскачивающейся из стороны в сторону.

\- Потому что они мужчины, а королева женщина. Потому что сидеть в этой клетке впятером слишком неудобно. – В тон ей откликнулась Маргарит, принимающая солнечные ванны на противоположной стороне ловушки. Девушка не потрудилась даже снять с лица шляпы, настолько доняло ее палящее солнце. - И потому что я больше не могла выносить бурчания Челленджера, недовольного тем, что он не понимает, что происходит вокруг. И если ты решила пойти по его стопам, то я сброшу тебя вниз без малейших угрызений совести.

\- Для этого не мешало бы сначала отпереть нашу тюрьму, ваше сиятельство, - съехидничала дикарка. – А мы с этим пока не особо продвинулись. 

\- Потому что это бессмысленно и бесполезно. Даже отперев замок и каким-то чудом спустившись, мы не далеко уйдем без вооружения.

\- И-и?

\- Да-да. И наших спутников, конечно же. – Маргарит, которой надоела и эта жара, и неуместно любознательная компания, и вялый обмен мнениями по третьему кругу, вернула шляпу на макушку и приняла сидячее положение. – Сколько их уже нет? Час?

\- Около двух.

\- Мерзавцы! Если узнаю, что они там, как и у амазонок, на пиршестве пропадают, неделю горелой рапторятиной кормить буду!

\- Маргарит!

\- Что? У меня уже все затекло и отекло. Ненавижу проводить самые пиковые часы жары под открытым небом. С такими темпами я скоро превращусь в мулатку!

\- Ооо, ты не исправима…

Вероника закатила глаза и прислонилась к прутьям клетки спиной, кожей ощущая жар нагревшейся древесины. Несколько часов, несколько долгих, нервных часов, полных препираний провели они в плетеной клетке-тюрьме, подвешенной на высоте нескольких футов над землей. И даже успели не раз разругаться, прежде чем Маргарит удалось убедить стражей, путем долгих и нудных переговоров, направить делегацию с оправданиями к королеве. Туземцы на контакт шли плохо, то и дело грозясь использовать гостей-пленников по прямому назначению – на праздничный ужин. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что их предводительница окажется более разумным представителем человеческой расы. Впрочем, после утреннего инцидента, веры в это было мало.

\- Надеюсь, что все происходящее хотя бы пойдет нам на пользу, и больше мы с подобными племенами дел иметь не будем. – Вновь нарушила сонную тишину мисс Кру несколько минут спустя. – Я даже готова перейти на пресную пищу на какое-то время, пока мы не найдем другой народец, более цивилизованный, для продолжения торговли. 

\- Не думаю, что стоит так резко сжигать все мосты, Маргарит. Мне кажется, что что-то случилось, из-за чего жители так ополчились на нас. 

\- Да что мы такого могли сотворить? Идола их священного порушить? Так я не припоминаю ничего подобного в последние несколько недель!

\- Понятия не имею. Но надеюсь, что нашим мужчинам удалось выяснить, что именно происходит, - эхом откликнулась Вероника, все свое внимание сосредотачивая на происходящем внизу.

Дверь центральной хижины, самой крупной в деревне, резко распахнулась, едва удержавшись на кожаных петлях. И двое мрачных стражников, изукрашенных белилами поверх черной как вороново крыло кожи, вытолкали из дома королевы Мелоуна. Судя по алеющим на груди пятнам - раненого и чем-то крайне возмущенного. По крайней мере, именно об этом свидетельствовали его отрывистые выкрики. 

***

\- У них украли священные камни, что племя использует в своем главном ритуале – проводах уходящего года. - Негодовал репортер, которого их пленители буквально закинули в клетку, не дав той даже опуститься до самой земли. – И подозревают они в этом нас. Уму непостижимо! Словно мы проходимцы какие-то!

Рана, нанесенная чем-то подозрительно напоминающим когти, пересекала его грудь. И Вероника, ахнув, в первую очередь занялась ею. 

\- С чего они решили, что мы к этому причастны? – Искренне изумилась Маргарит, неспешно покидая свою сторону «темницы» и приближаясь к друзьям. – Мы же у них несколько недель не появлялись. Чего про прочих гостей не скажешь. Вспомните тот калейдоскоп следов у ручья, что демонстрировал нам Рокстон на пути сюда. 

\- Я указал им на это же!

\- Нед, сидите смирно! - Вероника, что в отсутствии их рюкзаков и вообще каких-либо личных вещей, пустила на бинты рубашку самого репортера, теперь старательно затягивала тканью рваную рану. Хоть она и оказалась поверхностной, нельзя было допустить попадания в нее грязи или инфекции. - Почему Вы вообще ранены? И где остальные? Они пострадали?

\- С ними все в порядке, не волнуйтесь. Да и я не ранен. – Отмахнулся было он, но, видя их красноречивые взгляды, поспешил исправиться. - Вернее, это не совсем чтобы рана, полученная в бою. Их шаманка провела какой-то магический ритуал поиска…

\- Ну конечно. – Осуждающе цокнула Маргарит. – И для него-то им и понадобилась кровь одного из подозреваемых.

\- Угадали. Эта ведьма что-то там побормотала, побросала зелий в костер да раскроила мне кожу сушеной лапой раптора, чтобы добавить пару капель крови к этой жуткой смеси. 

\- Гадость! – Скривилась наследница. - И все-таки это ничего не проясняет. Почему они решили, что воры мы? И где Рокстон и Челленджер?

\- Продолжают переговоры, доказывая королеве свою искренность и честность. Оказывается, изначально нас схватили просто для перестраховки, подозревая в краже совсем другую группу путешественников. Но теперь обвиняют и нас, и все из-за этих шаманских трюков! Ритуал показал, что один из присутствующих в деревне - вор. Вот только, увы, не уточнил кто же именно. – Возвестил Мелоун, на мгновение о чем-то призадумавшись. – Потому Рокстон и Челленджер предложили свою активную помощь в раскрытии преступления, перейдя при этом всякие границы разумного! Так что даже предположить не могу, до чего они договорились в итоге. С импровизированного совещания детективов меня вытолкали, едва я высказался против добровольно-принудительного обыска личных вещей.

\- Ооо! Вот хоть бы раз от Вашего участия в переговорах было что-то доброе! – Вознегодовала брюнетка нарочито громко, отворачиваясь и поправляя шляпу. А заодно с нею и прическу, и воротничок рубашки. - Уму непостижимо. Мы были так близки к свободе и сами все разрушили!

Вероника и Мелоун, что на время отрекся от своей уверенности во всеобщей непогрешимости друзей, переглянулись, после чего подняли на наследницу глаза, в которых светился один и тот же вопрос…

***

\- Так, прекратите немедленно оба. Это уже не смешно. - Возмутилась Маргарит, устав от их нелепых подозрений и осторожных намеков, спустя полчаса. - Уже десять раз вам повторила - не крала я никаких камней у этого племени. Ни драгоценных, ни простых булыжников. Как вообще вы можете быть такими подозрительными! 

\- Многолетняя практика. - Хмыкнула Вероника, многозначительно поводя бровями. - Напомнить, как ты обменяла меня на возможность выбраться с этого плато, к примеру?

\- Пожалуй, не стоит. Мелочные вы создания!

Маргарит порывисто развернулась на месте и несколько раз прошлась взад и вперед по клетке. Их тюрьма, неустойчивая и удерживающаяся лишь на паре тросов, от этих хождений зашаталась, вызвав возмущенные возгласы у друзей, запертых вместе с нею.

Однако очередной ссоре разгореться было не суждено. Словно вторя наследнице, в движение пришел подъемный механизм, медленно начав спуск клетки к земле.

\- Маргарит! Что ж Вы мечетесь, будто тигр в западне, если скрывать Вам нечего? – Поинтересовался самодовольно ухмыляющийся Рокстон, что в сопровождении Челленджера и королевы поджидал их внизу в полном вооружении и с рюкзаками наперевес. 

\- От скуки изнываю. И не нужно Ваших намеков! Скажите лучше, что все решили, нашли вора, и мы можем наконец отправиться домой.

\- Как Вам сказать. На всякий случай, чтобы избежать халатности при расследовании, мы силами местных обыскали всю деревню. – Вещал Челленджер, пока они опускались. - Скажите, между прочим, спасибо, что мы Вас к грязной работе не привлекли.

\- Сердечно благодарю!

Игнорируя ее язвительность, Рокстон подхватил рассказ:

\- В итоге ничего не нашли. Как и в наших вещах, что мы добровольно предоставили на досмотр.

\- Это нарушение личных границ и попирание презумпции невиновности! – Вклинился щепетильный Мелоун, враз припомнивший, за что был изгнан из покоев правительницы. – Я на это не соглашался!

\- Потому в итоге не Вы общее мнение и выражали. – Пожав плечами, изрек Рокстон, и обвел взглядом ожидающих продолжения друзей. – Важно лишь то, что после долгих обсуждений и уверений в нашей честности мы с королевой сошлись на мысли, что камни могла прихватить экспедиция, приходившая в деревню до нас. И даже дали слово разыскать их, чтобы вернуть камни законным владельцам и укрепить наши добрые соседские взаимоотношения.

\- Вы это называете добрыми соседскими отношениями? – Хмыкнула Вероника, недобро посматривая на бывшую амазонку, возглавившую ныне клан дикарей. – Не могу с этим согласиться. 

\- Что за бред?! Не собираюсь я по всему плато гоняться за какими-то жуликами! – Поддержала ее Маргарит, делая попытку выхватить из лап одного из аборигенов свой револьвер. - Мы это еще обсудим. А теперь выпустите нас отсюда.

\- А вот это как раз вторая часть соглашения, мисс Кру. Перед этим мы должны обыскать вас всех, чтобы доказать, что мы чисты и не причастны к злодеянию… Маргарит?

\- Почему сразу я, Рокстон?! И Вы туда же! Если пропало что-то ценное, то обвините поскорее Маргарит. Хватит, с меня довольно! Оставьте свои ложные обвинения при себе. 

\- Маргарит! Ничего подобного я не говорил.

\- Зато подразумевали.

\- Вовсе нет! Я просто решил избавить Вас от длительного ожидания, нет в этом никакой предвзятости или дискриминации! Но если Вы против, то пусть тогда первой будет Вероника.

\- Вот еще. – Возмутилась в свою очередь блондинка. – Я своего согласия на обыск не давала, это унизительно. И вообще, пусть первым будет Мелоун, как мужчина!

\- А вот это уже дискриминация, по гендерному признаку. - Не остался в долгу репортер, потирающий ноющую рану. 

\- Да Вы издеваетесь. – Простонал Челленджер. – Дамы. Мелоун! Не тяните время.

После недолгих прений, Вероника и Мелоун, недовольные и пыхтящие, словно самовары, все же позволили себя обыскать. В то время как Маргарит, возмущенная всеобщим подозрением до глубины души, встала в позу в прямом и переносном смысле. И переубедить ее стоило друзьям не малых усилий.

\- Ну, давайте, лорд Рокстон. Обыщите меня. - Брюнетка недобро сверкнула глазами, хищно прищурившись, и демонстративно сложила руки на груди. - Уж поверьте, я Вам этого никогда не забуду.

Рокстон поспешно провел ладонями по ее плечам, явно чувствуя себя при этой процедуре, проходящей под насмешливыми взглядами друзей, неуютно. Да и Маргарит, буквально прожигающая его взглядом, задачу не упрощала. Охотник тяжело вздохнул и следом бегло прощупал пояс и брюки Маргарит, акцентируя свое внимание на карманах, что, к счастью оказались пусты. Не обнаружилось ничего и в сапогах, и в шляпе наследницы. Только при обследовании волос Маргарит, привычно собранных в слегка небрежную косу, он задержался. То ли в мимолетной ласке, то ли прося таким образом прощения у недовольной возлюбленной.

После, отстранившись под ее тяжелым взглядом, сопровождаемым покашливанием со стороны остальных, Рокстон объявил: 

\- Все чисто, Амария. Как я и говорил, никто из нас не причастен к этой краже!

***

\- Что на плато забыла очередная экспедиция? Кто они такие и как долго промышляют воровством на наших землях? И как вообще попали сюда? – Вслух рассуждал Мелоун, не выносившей напряженной тишины, что преследовала их отряд после выхода из деревни. 

\- Я бы лучше задал другой вопрос, знают ли они, как это плато покинуть? – Откликнулся Челленджер. – И как долго нам придется их преследовать…

\- Судя по следам, пару дней.

\- Если, конечно, прибавим шаг. – Дополнил ответ Вероники Рокстон. – Только вот вопрос, как мы докажем их виновность в хищении?

\- Проведем обыск? 

\- Мелоун, не будьте таким злопамятным. Хотя идея не плоха.

\- О, господи, Рокстон! Я же пошутил. И Вы еще называете себя цивилизованным человеком! – Застонал репортер. – Сначала мы поговорим с этими людьми, расспросим их обо всем подробно. И, возможно, они сами невольно сознаются в преступлении, следуя нашим наводящим вопросами. 

\- Это слишком долго. 

\- Зато эффективно! А Вы что скажете, Маргарит?

\- Что сегодня особенно ненавижу всех вас, это чертово плато и снующие по нему экспедиции. Просто пристрелим этих негодяев без суда и следствия, оставив лишь одного проводника, что сможет указать нам выход. И дело с концом.

\- Эээ.. ужасно, Маргарит! Это как-то слишком радикально, даже для Вас, Вы не находите?..

***

\- И долго Вы собираетесь меня игнорировать? – Поинтересовался Рокстон, вслед за Маргарит спускаясь к ручью, чтобы наполнить фляги. 

Наследница все еще дулась из-за обыска, учиненного им в деревне, и потому всю дорогу шла чуть поодаль, чаще всего замыкая отряд вместе с Челленджером и упрямо игнорируя его вопросы, извиняющиеся взгляды на кратких привалах и прочие попытки наладить отношения.

\- Срок до конца жизни мне кажется подходящим.

\- Маргарит, да будет Вам. Вы же понимаете, что это требовалось, чтобы выбраться оттуда. У меня не было выбора.

\- Выбор есть всегда, лорд Рокстон. И Вам это прекрасно известно.   
\- Да ладно, Маргарит. Это же был нестандартный выход из ситуации, просто обманный прием, Вам ли этого не понять!

\- Да не о нем же речь, Рокстон! 

Маргарит всплеснула руками, окатив и себя и его брызгами воды, раздраженная подобной непонятливостью охотника. И попыталась было уйти. Но рука Рокстона, крепко обхватившая ее запястье, не позволила этого сделать. Он собирался выяснить все до конца, и ей пришлось смириться с этим. 

\- Тогда в чем дело? Объясните мне.

\- Вы подозревали меня, равно как и все остальные. – Нехотя откликнулась она, не отводя взгляда от лица Рокстона. - О, и не нужно отрицать этого. А ведь я говорила, что не брала этих камней.

\- Маргарит, послушайте.

\- Не уж, Вы хотели объяснений, так теперь будьте добры, дослушайте меня до конца! Мне не особенно важно мнение остальных, они имеют право заблуждаться. Но Вы, именно Вы должны были мне поверить! За эти годы, разве я врала Вам глядя в глаза? Да, я увиливала и уходила от ответов; да, у меня по-прежнему есть свои грязные секреты, и я всегда нахожу нестандартные выходы из ситуаций. И, да, моя слава похитительницы сокровищ идет впереди меня. Но разве хоть раз я обманывала лично Вас? Лгала столь бессовестно и откровенно?

\- Нет. И Вы правы, я не должен был…

\- Вот именно! Вы должны были поверить мне, даже если все факты кричали об обратном. Потому что я всегда на Вашей стороне. Именно это и означает… - Она резко оборвала свою пламенную речь, внезапно сознавая, что именно хотела бросить ему в лицо. - Не важно.

Маргарит отвернулась, завинчивая пробку на бутыли и пряча от Рокстона глаза. Черт возьми, что с нею стало? Почему она, стальная леди, вдруг столь легко сознается в собственных чувствах? Это плато меняло ее, этого нельзя было отрицать, и Маргарит далеко не всегда была этому рада.

\- Простите меня, Маргарит. Я верю Вам. И должен был поверить с самого начала.

\- Сейчас поздно уже говорить об этом. 

\- Нет. Никогда не поздно объясниться. Просто постарайтесь понять и меня. Мы влипли в очередную передрягу, были схвачены дикарями, что угрожали поджарить нас всех на ужин, и я всеми способами пытался оправдаться за всех в глазах королевы. Пусть мои методы и были слишком грубыми и неуместными, а выводы поспешными, меньше всего на свете я хотел намеренно обидеть Вас. 

\- Я знаю это. Думаю, что знаю. Вот только это не значит, что от этого не столь больно и обида уляжется так быстро. И все же, хватит об этом, нас ждут.

Маргарит поспешила прервать этот разговор и взобраться по склону, возвращаясь к остальным, и Рокстону не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как последовать за ней.

***

На нормальный привал, а с ним и на ночевку, они остановились уже ближе к ночи, в одной из изученных ранее пещер неподалеку от реки Саммерли. На улице смеркалось, и продолжать путь во тьме не имело смысла. Первым делом они развели огонь, чтобы согреться и приготовить подстреленную по пути дичь. За этот день, полный препираний, взаимных обвинений и бездарной игры в детективов во рту у них не было и маковой росинки. Потому путники были усталы, сердиты и полностью измучены дневной жарой. Вероника и Челленджер вызвались в добровольцы в походе за водой. В то время как Мелоун, которому начала понемногу досаждать зудящая рана, и Рокстон следили за костром и их будущим ужином. 

Расположившись недалеко от входа, так, чтобы свет от огня, в отличие от людских взглядов, доставал до нее, рассеивая мрак, наследница внимательно огляделась по сторонам. Она по-прежнему была молчалива и старалась держаться особняком. Удобно устроившись на плоском валуне, нагретом солнцем, она выждала несколько минут, вслушиваясь в звуки окружающих их джунглей. И, после, решив, что ей ничего не угрожает, незаметно извлекла крошечный бархатный мешочек, что был искусно запрятан в ее косу многими часами ранее.

\- Ну что ж, посмотрим, что у них там было. – Усмехнулась она, высыпав на ладонь парочку бриллиантов. Камни оказались идеальны: чистой воды, имеющие редкий глубокий сапфировый цвет и прекрасно ограненные. Маргарит многое отдала бы, чтобы познакомиться с ювелиром, подобным сотворить такое в диких, первобытных условиях плато. – Много же неприятностей вы мне принесли. Но, несомненного, стоили того.

Полюбовавшись камнями еще несколько мгновений, она ссыпала их назад, намереваясь теперь надежнее перепрятать свои сокровища.   
\- Идите к мамочке, крошки мои. 

\- Лучше к папочке. 

Неожиданно раздался над самым ухом голос Рокстона, да этого момента скрывавшегося в тени за ее спиной. Охотник ловко выхватил из рук наследницы мешочек с драгоценностями и смерил Маргарит осуждающим взглядом.

\- Рокстон! - Прошипела она предупреждающе, припоминая, что они здесь все-таки не одни. - Немедленно верните! Они мои.

\- Ваши?! Маргарит, не смешите меня! Лучше объясните, каким образом они у Вас оказались.

Джон не спешил обвинять ее в воровстве, памятуя о преподанном ранее уроке. Но и верить в небылицы о ее личных тайных запасах явно не собирался. Пришлось Маргарит прервать обет обиженного молчания и объясниться. 

\- Я нашла их у ручья.

\- Вы совсем за дурака меня держите?

\- Вовсе нет. Я говорю чистую правду! Утром, когда мы останавливались наполнить фляги, я наткнулась на мешочек в грязи у воды. Видимо, вор выронил его из-за пазухи, когда также пополнял запасы. Не могла же я оставить их лежать там!

\- Тогда почему мне об этом не рассказали? Помнится, у нас как раз было время для обсуждения подобных мелочей по дороге.

\- Рассказать Вам? Зачем? Чтобы Вы тут же придумали тысячу причин, чтобы избавиться от них? Ну уж нет. Хватит и того, что я половину своих сокровищ по Вашей вине уже растеряла, эти я так просто упускать не собираюсь…

Маргарит прервалась, пережидая вторжение ненужных слушателей. Челленджер и Вероника с бурдюками полными воды, минуя их укрытие, прошествовали к пещере, откуда ароматно тянуло можжевельником и жареным мясом. Вынуждая тем самым ее примолкнуть и давая Рокстону немного времени, чтобы оценить правдоподобность такого совпадения и обдумать свое отношение к происходящему. Вскоре до пары спорщиков донесся зов Мелоуна:  
\- Маргарит, Рокстон, возвращайтесь! Ужин готов!

Как бы фантастически это ни звучало, но история, рассказанная Рокстону, была правдивой. Она действительно наткнулась на мешочек у ручья, когда умывалась, и поспешила припрятать его от остальных, не надеясь найти у них понимания. Вот только Маргарит совсем не ожидала, что далее события начнут развиваться в подобном ключе и уж тем более, что ее так заденут подозрения друзей. До такой степени, что найденные сокровища начнут жечь ей руки. Вот только ценности их это не отменяло, и наследница не была готова так легко расстаться с камнями, что могли обеспечить ей безбедное существование в будущем. Слишком хорошо она помнила то, как тяжело в первый раз ей досталось сколоченное состояние, остатки которого были спущены на экспедицию.

Потому, пользуясь моментом, Маргарит попыталась выхватить это проклятое имущество, которое уже по праву считала своим, и завершить препирания. Но охотник пресек ее попытку, шлепнув по вытянутой руке.

\- Ау! Рокстон!

\- Что ж, несмотря на нелепость подобного совпадения, я Вам все-таки верю. На плато бывало и не такое. Хоть эта находка и не особенно упрощает нам задачу – мы все еще должны найти истинных воров и доставить их на суд племени. Это дело чести! При этом и камни вернем, не вызывая лишних подозрений.

\- Да ни за что на свете! Вы издеваетесь! - Наследница, пылая праведным негодованием, преградила ему путь отступления к пещере.   
– Эти дикари даже не могут оценить их по достоинству.

\- Это не имеет значения, Маргарит. Это их собственность, и мы вернем их, как и обещали, и точка. Вам ясно? Краденные или нет, но Вам эти камни счастья не принесут.

\- Ох, боже. Если Вы такой праведный, так что же не выдали меня с потрохами прямо там?

\- И подвергнуть Ва.. нас всех смертельной опасности как раз после того, как мы смогли убедить правительницу в своей невиновности? Ну уж нет! Я хорошо усвоил урок с деревней и разбойницей.

Несмотря на свое возмущение происходящим, Маргарит не смогла сдержать улыбки. Он все-таки заметил мешочек при обыске, ей не показалось. Это признание было лишь еще одним подтверждением. И, учитывая ту гневную тираду у ручья, Маргарит была поражена и весьма тронута как его поступком, так и проявленной выдержкой. 

\- А что же после? Все то, что я наговорила. Вы все просто стерпели и не бросили этих доказательств мне в лицо…

\- Вы про тот маленький спектакль у ручья, Маргарит? – Рокстон улыбнулся, чуть печальнее, чем ему того хотелось бы. – Это глупости. Главное, что я услышал Вас и понял, что Вы хотели до меня донести. В этом Вы были правы. После всего пережитого за эти годы на плато, я с уверенностью могу утверждать: я верю Вам, Маргарит, и всегда буду на Вашей стороне, чтобы Вы ни натворили.

\- Порой мне кажется, Джон Рокстон, что Вы один из тех святых, о которых нам столь старательно втолковывали в монастыре. Слишком много доброты и благородства для одного человека.

\- Ну, у меня есть и свои недостатки.

\- Это уж точно!

Они рассмеялись, полностью избавляясь от горького осадка прошедшего дня. И Маргарит, приблизившись, коснулась губами щеки охотника.

\- Спасибо, за то, что Вы это сказали.

\- Всегда к Вашим услугам. Идемте?

\- Конечно. Только… - Маргарит улыбнулась своей самой обольстительной улыбкой, касаясь его ладони и переплетая их пальцы. – Всего парочка камней, Джон? Самых крошечных? Никто и не заметит… 

\- Ни за что на свете.

\- О, чертов упрямец! Порой я Вас просто ненавижу!

\- Обещаю, что смирюсь с этим, если поклянетесь любить все остальное время и приготовить со мной рождественский пудинг, - ухмыльнулся Рокстон, прижимая ее к себе и увлекая в сторону пещеры. – Ну же, Маргарит, идемте, нам нужно поделиться нашей неожиданной находкой с остальными. Уверен, удивлению их не будет предела…


End file.
